


Let's Go Play On Elm Street 2: Direct To Video

by Saereth



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Embarrassment, F/M, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Murder, Necromancy, Oral Sex, Revenge, Smut, So Married, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saereth/pseuds/Saereth
Summary: We last left our lovers in a state of comfort. The world was their oyster and Nancy was ready to settle for being with the monster she loved, But new plans come out and old enemies emerge, tearing these two (honestly clueless) lovers apart. Can they defeat someone with the power to raise the dead, and will Krueger finally learn to use his words?(Sequel to 'Let's Go Play On Elm Street'. Honestly just a cheesy, fluffy, smutty mess.)
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back ghosts and ghouls! What better way to round off 2020 that the direct to video sequel that no one asked for! What's that? it has overused plot developments? What a shame! Oh, it has cheesy love scenes? Too bad! The characters are all bipolar? (Citation needed) Deal with it! This is the sequel I desperately wanted to keep hidden, but my own little monsters want to torture you, so good luck, have fun, get horny, and lets end this awful year on a B-note!

Prologue

In the heart of Ohio, on a calm summer morning, two dust covered vans slowed their movement and pulled over to the shoulder of the seldom used road that still lead to a small, suburban town.

The vans were black, naturally. Their windows tinted so darkly that the glass seemed to blend with the polished metal, and when several figures stepped out of them, they too were clad entirely in black.

Three of the suited men loitered, while a forth stepped forward, his head turned calmly upwards at the battered sign that marked the entrance to Springwood.

Once a cheerful, if outdated declaration of the town, the sign had been vandalised almost beyond recognition. The faces of a family that once smiled were twisted in grimaces of pain, and someone had written over the lettering.

WELCOME TO SPRINGWOOD

_A Nice Place To Die!_

There was some general muttering amongst the suited figures before they gathered in a circle at the back of the rear van, waiting for their leader to address them.

The man gave a satisfied nod, the ghost of a smile on his face, and he turned from the sign, his gaze lingering for a moment on the rooftops just visible above the trees beyond before joining the squad.

“Form up!” he barked, and with the eerie precision of trained soldiers, the team divided silently into two groups.

“Utility check!” the two groups reached to their respective belts, each one pulling out a small leather folder, holding them open for their leader to view as he walked along the two lines.

“This is the line, ladies and gentlemen!” he said, once he was satisfied, “Beyond this point, there is no backing out,”

The group remained silent, a few of them casting curious glances at the town beyond.

“You all know what we're here to do, and you all know what's at stake,” his voice lowered, “anyone with cold feet should leave now,”

There was no response, and the man didn't seem to expect any.

“Do you all understand your orders?” he asked, and this time, the resounding reply of “Yessir!” rang along the dusty road.

“Excellent,” he nodded, “Team A, remember your kit. Do. Not. Engage. If you feel you've been compromised, follow evac protocol and join up with Team B,”

“Yessir!”

“And Team B! Use your map! Once we cross this line we will be no-contact, but if all goes well, we'll rendezvous at the Hill. Understood?”

Yessir!”

Seemingly out of orders, the two groups divided into the vans, their leader taking the front.

Tires scraped of gravel and the vans hummed back onto the road, making a beeline for the city limit. As the first van crossed the threshold, a shimmer seemed to rise around it, swallowing the entire vehicle and causing it's twin to stall momentarily before following it into oblivion.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Nancy jolted awake, almost falling from her bed in a tangle of sheets. Outside, the dim flickering of sunlight on the horizon mixed jarringly with the occasional burst of lightning as the sun struggled to rise over the remains of what was once Springwood.

Had she been dreaming? No, she hadn't dreamed since the day she died, her soul resided _in_ dreams. So why did she feel like she'd just woken from a nightmare?

Nancy stumbled slowly from her bed, making her way to the bathroom, her eyes still heavy. Despite being dead, her body still demanded she follow old habits, and it insisted that it wanted everything if had gotten in life, despite not having any real need for it.

Luckily, Nancy could find almost anything she needed in her home, and for anything else... well, she was slowly getting better at navigating the dreamscape now that it had overlapped with the solid world. At the very least, it didn't shift around so much, which she was grateful for.

She yawned loudly, stretching her arms over her head before stepping into the shower and curling up under the hot jet of water, pulling the curtain closed.

One of her favourite benefits to not existing in reality was access to infinite hot water, and nothing woke her up better than turning it up to a boiling temperature for a good soak.

She hummed a tune as she reached for some shampoo, massaging it deep into her hair. It wouldn't fix the permanent ' _dirt'_ problem, but it certainly made her feel better when it smelled nice, so she stubbornly continued to wash it every chance she got.

A shadow moved beyond the curtain and she paused, going silent to listen for a moment before going back to her song.

Just as she went to dip her head under the water, the corner twitched ever so slightly, stirring up the steam and she eyed the curtain warily before yanking it aside to look around.

“Give a girl some privacy, please!” she called out to the empty bathroom, “I just woke up and I'm not ready to be fucked with!”

Satisfied that her message had gotten through, she returned happily to the warmth of the water.

“ _Feel the vibe, feel the terror, feel the pain,_

_It's drivin' me insane”_

The sound of water accompanied her less than stellar voice as she began to sing happily, her hips swaying slightly to the music in her head.

“ _Give me all your true hate and I'll translate it in our bed,_

_into never seen passion,_

_that's why I am so mad about youuuu!”_

Caught in the moment, Nancy snatched up a comb and began to sing into it, her eyes screwed up as she pretended to sing into a microphone, her imaginary audience applauding in her head.

_Trouble is your middle name but in the end you're not too bad,_

_can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so mad-_

A loud tearing sound filled the room as a set of razor sharp knives sliced violently through the shower curtain and Nancy's song ended abruptly with a panicked scream. Naked, wet and terrified, her feet slipped clumsily on the floor of the tub and she fell, arms grabbing desperately at the curtain and bringing it down with her to the floor.

Laughter, coarse, harsh and full of glee reached her ears, turning her panic into red-faced anger and she looked up to find the source of all her troubles lounging against the sink, head thrown back in satisfied mirth.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” she snarled, still clutching the torn curtain to her body, “I could have broken my neck!”

Krueger gave her a quizzical look before breaking out into laughter again.

“I'm serious!” Nancy struggled to get to her feet, “My nerves are fucking shot from this! I can't even take a shower in peace without you tearing up my house and scaring the shit out of me every five minutes!”

“You're too easy!” he snickered in reply, “A whole town of damned souls trapped in terror and your screams are still the easiest to earn, isn't that an embarrassment?”

“No! I've had enough of this!” Nancy kicked the ruined curtain away and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her now cold, aching body, “You're a disrespectful bastard and I'm sick of being used for your entertainment. I'm going back to bed!”

Nancy saw his face drop to a scowl as she turned away and stormed back to the bedroom, “You've been asleep for six months!” he growled as he followed her.

“That's because sleep is the only time I can get a break!” Nancy replied, trying and failing to shut him out of her room, “Maybe after another six months you learn some manners!”

Freddy cocked his head, a smile playing around his lips, “You really want Freddy to go away?”

“Don't do that,” she raised a warning finger.

He took a step closer, knowing full well that she would step back until her escape was hindered by the bed.

“Even after not seeing me for soooo long, you want me to leave?”

“I just want you to apologise,” Nancy countered, knowing where this was going, “And to not jump-scare me at every little opportunity!”

Now trapped between the bed and the dream demon, Nancy gripped her towel tightly and raised her chin at him, putting on a brave face.

“Ha! Always so ready to fight,” Freddy grinned, “You know your screams are my favourite, little Nancy, how can you deny me so cruelly?”

A hand came around her hip and stroked her through the towel, “I'll deny you more than screams if you don't apologise,” she replied, trying to ignore the feeling of fingers caressing her lightly.

He leaned in close, his breath blowing hotly across her neck as he took in her scent and whispered in her ear.

“Say it again,” he purred.

Nancy closed her eyes. She hated that he had a trump card for every argument.

“Apologise first,” she ground out, her head tilting to the side to give him access despite her anger.

“Say it,” he whispered again, “It's been too long, and you know you want to,”

Nancy clamped her jaw shut stubbornly, turning away from him, “I'm going back to bed,”

His mouth came down hotly on the nape of her neck and she let out an involuntary squeal, unable to hide a smile when a single sharp blade hooked into the towel and pulled it out of her hands to fall to the floor.

“You are... insatiable,” she gasped, her own hands winding around his neck as she fell backwards, pulling him on top of her.

“We can't all sleep our deaths away, kiddo,” he replied between kisses, trailing his way up her neck until he was hovering above her, red eyes piercing into her own, “Say it,”

Nancy's will broke as easily as it did every other time they had fought, and she sighed, her expression almost sad, “I love you,”

A smile that held all the cockiness of a gambler with loaded dice split over his face and she rolled her eyes.

The last vestiges of clothing quickly left the bed as the dream demon claimed is prize, capturing her mouth with hot, wet kisses and snarling his passion as he thrust inside her, making her gasp at the sudden intrusion.

“Ahh, I've missed your cunt,” he gasped out, pushing himself deeper, his fingers tangling in her hair while his blades dug idly into the pillow beside her head.

“What about the rest of me?” Nancy replied in mock indignation, knowing full well how to read the words behind the filth.

Refusing the offer of another verbal spar, Krueger turned his focus on her body, keeping her sufficiently distracted.

Time was sketchy in the dreamscape at best, and Nancy could never tell how long anything ever lasted, but she didn't care. So long as he moved within her, so long as she could feel the hotness of his skin pressed against her and the scent of smoke filled her senses, then she was happy.

Even the feeling of a blade slipping and catching her skin was enough to send her mind reeling, and it was little wonder that by the time they fell apart and collapsed onto the bed, everything from the mattress to the pillows was torn, sliced or bloodied in some manner.

Nancy stretched and rolled over to look at his reclining figure, only to find his eyes fixed to the roof, darting imperceptibly as he watched something far away.

Moments like this were her favourite. It was the closest she could ever get to seeing him with his guard down and even though she knew he was watching over the nightmares of hundreds of victims, he was content to simply watch, and in those moments, Nancy fancied she could see a hint of the man he had been before he died.

Unfortunately, she wasn't going to get an apology and she knew it. But she was damned if she was done being angry, so she rose silently from the bed, leaving the demon to scan the world around them for new opportunities for fear, or hidden chances to expand it.

Downstairs, with coffee and cigarette in hand, Nancy remembered the awful feeling she had awoken with, trying to work out where it had come from.

It wasn't anything specific, and it certainly wasn't the standard fear she felt when being harassed by a certain stalker of dreams.

It was a feeling of foreboding, like someone had walked over her grave.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

In the far edges of the dreamscape, something shifted.

Shadows crept inward, retreating faster than the light could move, and the ethereal layers of fog that clung to Springwood curled inwards, thinning.

Elsewhere, in the homes of those that remained trapped, a hint of salvation emerged with the arrival of figures dressed in black, and the fear lessened.

“You know what the biggest problem with this place is?” Nancy ranted to the skeleton that reclined in an old sofa nearby, “There's no new content!”

She tossed aside the last of the meager book collection in the random house she had chosen, moving towards the television to check the movie collection.

“I mean, it was all well and good when the dreamscape and reality were separate, people bought new things into their dreams all the time! But now they're trapped, and their imaginations are so boring!”

She glanced at the dead body, just to make sure it was still listening.

“Seen it, seen it, hate it, boring, seen it,” the tapes flew over her shoulder and bounced onto the carpet as she worked, “Ohh, this looks promising!” she turned over the battered copy of ' _House on Haunted Hill'_ with a smile.

“Looks like I've got a date with Vincent Price tonight!” She patted the head of the skeleton jovially as she made her way out the door and back towards Elm Street, wondering for a moment where Freddy was before remembering she was still giving him the cold shoulder.

“Nope, I don't care where he is,” she said defiantly to the empty street.

No, she didn't care at all. She would go straight home and watch her movie, maybe eat some popcorn and ice-cream. Really pamper herself. Someone around here had to treat her right, so it may as well be herself.

1428 Elm Street stood the same as always. It's windows broken, tiles slipping from the roof. It was a derelict mess, and it was home.

The front door creaked open as she approached, the lights inside flickering on to welcome her back and her eyes were immediately filled with red.

Scattered thickly across the floor leading from where she stood at the entrance up the narrow stairs was a thick layer of rose petals.

Nancy paused for a moment, wondering if it was some kind of trap.

Resting on the banister at the foot of the stairs, a small bouquet of matching crimson waited, a single emerald ribbon tied around the stems.

She approached cautiously, poking the unassuming flowers in case they contained earwigs or something equally horrid. When she was sure it was safe, she picked them up, bringing them to her nose tentatively to breath in their fresh scent.

“Alright, you have my attention,” she smiled, slowly following the trail of petals upstairs.

Her velvety path lead her from the stairs to the closed bathroom door, and she pulled curiously on a single piece of folded paper taped to the wood.

_~For Nancy_ ~

She turned the card over, looking for more, but all she could see was a single brownish smudge that looked suspiciously like dried blood, so she laid the card along with her flowers against the wall and opened the door.

Flickering firelight dazed her for a moment and she blinked, taking in what was clearly not her usual bathroom. She felt like she had stepped through time into an ancient roman bathhouse.

A sunken river the width of a swimming pool dominated the ruins, running from a grated arch across her path and out through another, steam rising thickly around the marble pillars that lined it, mixing with dead vines and drifting out through the collapsed rooftop.

Wax candles burned throughout, illuminating gruesome carvings along the walls and Nancy trailed around the edge, trying to make sense of the twisted faces and bodies frozen in stone.

The sound of glass tinkling lightly made her turn, and snorted at the elaborate tray of wine that had appeared beside the heated river.

“Okay, I can take a hint,” Nancy allowed, “It would be a shame to let so much luxury go to waste after all...”

She stripped off quickly, lowering herself to the edge and letting her feet dip into the water, testing the temperature while she poured herself a glass of wine and savored the warm, red flavor.

“So is this an apology?” she asked, setting her glass aside and gliding out into the center of the flowing stream. The lack of reply wasn't entirely unexpected. She knew the dream demon wouldn't call it that, even if an apology was exactly what it was. He was to stubborn to admit to fucking up.

Still, the gesture was appreciated, and Nancy lazed about in the river for a while, doing a few laps before coming to the edge to rest and turning her head up to the sky to watch the blinking stars above.

She felt his presence long before she spotted him and she kept her eyes closed, floating languidly in the soothing water.

“So what is this place?” she asked when she was sure he was ready to reply.

“Acheron,” the word echoed around the room, “Temple to the river of woe,”

Nancy snapped her head out of the water and looked up in alarm, “Excuse me?”

Krueger leaned on a pillar, blades tapping thoughtfully against the stone as he watched her float below him.

“Don't look so frightened!” he scoffed, “This place was abandoned long ago,”

“Abandoned by who?” Nancy asked warily, “I thought you just created it for fun or something!”

“Somnipaths,” he grinned, “Entities of nightmare, they used to prey on the fears and sorrows of mortals, causing chaos wherever they could,”

“Like you?” Nancy's mind was frozen, she had never heard him talk about any temples before, and she certainly didn't know there were other dream demons around.

“Where are they now?” she asked softly, “What happened to them?”

Krueger chuckled but didn't reply, instead strolling out towards the edge and stepping into the deep water with a splash.

“Hey!” Nancy floated in the waves while she waited for him to reappear, struggling to make out the surface of the water through the steam.

Something brushed against her leg and she squealed, trying desperately to reach the edge, “Don't you dare! This is supposed to be-” Her words were drowned by an onslaught of water as she was dragged beneath the surface, hot water flooding her nose and mouth.

She spun around, turning to face her attacker and tried to push him away, but the blows from her fists merely bounced harmlessly from his shoulder and she screamed angrily, letting loose a flurry of bubbles.

She heard the muffled sound of laughter through the rush of water and tried kicking, but fighting was never her strong suit, let alone underwater fighting, so when her foot slipped on the stone floor of the river and threw her off balance, Nancy quickly found herself floating beneath a heavy layer of red and green wool, and the ridiculousness of it all made her laugh.

Hands gripped her tightly and she felt a rush of pressure as she was dragged to the surface, breaking through the water with spluttering laughter.

“You are the worst,” she shook her head, reaching up to pull away the dripping hat still on his head and tossing it away so she could see his face.

“You love it, babe,” he smirked in reply, surprisingly cocky for a man floating around fully dressed in a bath.

“I do,” Nancy curled her arms around his neck and lifted her legs to wrap them around his hips, “And I'm a dreadful sucker for romance, so I suppose I should show you my appreciation for such a wonderful gesture,”

She leaned in close, letting her lips ghost over his own scarred mouth before gently pressing against him, feeling his hands grip her tighter under the surface.

Here was a place that, despite his reluctance to talk about, he had wanted her to see. It was a key piece of him, and Nancy felt an overwhelming ache in her heart at the realization.

She deepened the kiss, taking him by surprise, and he floated back into the water slightly, letting her rest on his chest as she took control, trying to express the way she felt in some small way without causing the walls in his mind to rise up in defense.

A tremor rippled through the water and Nancy pulled back, looking around at the crumbling ruin in concern, “What was that?”

The tremor came again and the water around them riled up, her glass of wine tipping off the edge and plunging into the bath, dyeing it a deep red.

Nancy looked at Freddy in alarm, half hoping it was some kind of joke just to scare her again.

His eyes were narrowed, red embers glowing as his body turned ridged and Nancy floated down to stand on her feet, curling close it him out of instinct.

A third tremor shook through the temple and she screamed, “What the fuck _is_ that?”

“A challenge,” the words came out as barely a whisper and Nancy turned to find his eyes darting around the room, like he was listening and watching something far away.

Her next question died on her lips as the floor suddenly slipped out from beneath her and she fell, dragged by the rush of water down into the darkness.

Water roared in her ears as the contents of the bath was flushed through the collapsing stone beneath them, moving so quickly that Nancy forgot to scream, only letting out a pained groan when she landed heavily on a cement floor, splattering water everywhere.

Lifting her dripping hair out of her face, Nancy looked around the drenched floor of the boiler room.

The Dream Demon was nowhere to be seen, but another distant shudder rippled through the room and Nancy struggled to her feet, racing upstairs to the house and throwing open the front door.

“This isn't good,” she whispered, walking to the edge of the property to look down at the end of Elm Street. Even as she watched, the houses lost their definition. Trees and cars began to twist and move on their own, and in the distance, a streetlight began to flicker, and at the very edge of her vision, she could have sworn she saw a man watching her.

Another quake rumbled under her feet as the two worlds separated a little more.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

“What's going on out there?!” Nancy stopped at the foot of the stairs, not willing to step into the fire-ridden massacre that was the boiler room.

She had never seen Krueger so angry before.

Metal twisted and groaned painfully amidst the flames and she ducked her head instinctively when something crashed into the wall next to her.

She had waited for hours... or was it days? His presence flitted around the dreamscape, and all she could do was wait at the one place that didn't change for some news. She could tell something big had happened, and occasionally she would see movement on the street outside, but she was woefully inept when it came to navigating dreams, so she had nothing better to do than sit in anxious silence, watching every change of light and feeling every small shift beneath her feet until she finally felt the dream demon arrive beneath her.

“THEY'RE LOCKING ME OUT!” a voice roared from somewhere in the room, “THEY THINK THEY CAN FORGET!?”

“How?!” Nancy shouted back, still unsure where he even was, and therefor unwilling to get too close to his temper tantrum, “I thought Springwood was meshed with the dreamscape?”

The boiler room grew silent for a moment, and Nancy heard a faint, echoing growl, “I don't know...”

Those words send a much darker chill down her spine than any shouting. For Krueger to not know... to _admit_ to not knowing what was going on in his own territory was... unnerving.

Nancy took a deep breath and stepped into the room, making her way slowly around the central boiler until she could see the shadow of someone cast against the opposite wall.

“What's happening out there?” she asked again, quieter.

The shadow of a bladed glove tapped idly on his cheek, “The dreamworld is shrinking. Springwood is shaking me loose,”

“They're taking back the town?!” Nancy was dumbfounded. When she'd gone to sleep six months ago the fear had still been spreading steadily outwards.

“Those little brats are evacuating somehow,” he growled, more to himself than to Nancy, “They're waking up and they aren't falling asleep again... they're forgetting me,”

Nancy didn't understand. Forgetting a dream was one thing, but forgetting something that was real was far harder, and to pull something like that off en masse within such a short time was impossible.

“What about the watchers?” she asked again, still confused.

“What the fuck is a watcher?” she heard him snarl back, momentarily pulled from his thoughts.

“The creepy guys in black that keep coming to stare at the house?” Nancy was sure if she wasn't already dead, she would have died of shock, “You seriously haven't noticed them?”

Nancy felt a tug on her arm and a rush of air around her ears as she was launched upwards through the floors of 1428, coming to land in her bedroom on shaky feet.

With no lights on, the view from her window to the street outside was clear, and she could already see the silhouette of Krueger lurking at the frame, his eyes missing nothing in the shadows.

“Well, well, well,” He purred, and Nancy risked a glance through the window. Outside, in the light of a streetlamp below, two figures watched the house from across the street, their eyes hidden behind dark glasses and their faces expressionless.

“Looks like a fresh delivery,” he grinned, his eyes not leaving the figures.

“Fresh?” Nancy's eyes darted from the figures to him, wondering if they could see them in the window, “As in, _not_ from Springwood?”

“We should go and _greet_ our new neighbours!” The blades on his glove flicked open as he spoke, and before Nancy could blink, he was gone from her side.

“Freddy?!” she whispered frantically, before darting back tot he window to press her face against it.

The watchers were still there, one of them staring directly up at her. The other had their head turned, as though they had heard a noise behind them.

The distant sound of scraping metal greeted her ears and she held her breath, watching the streetlight flicker as a heavy set of boots slowly approached from the darkness.

She didn't like this. It wasn't like stalking a dreamer. Whoever these guys where, they seemed to _know_ what was happening in Springwood, and worse, they weren't afraid of it.

Krueger's footsteps drew closer, and Nancy heard a low chuckle. She was now braced against the cold glass, her eyes straining not to miss a single movement, and in unison, the watchers turned their attention to the dream demon paused one streetlight away from them, allowing the light to catch his form.

It was his usual technique. He had a flair for the dramatic, and he loved to savour the buildup of fear in his victims.

Unfortunately, the watchers didn't react the way he expected. In fact, they barely reacted at all.

“Gentlemen!” Krueger threw his arms wide, casting long shadows, “Welcome to Elm Street, allow me to... _introduce myself!_ ”

Nancy knew what was coming. In a single breath Krueger went from standing passively several feet away from them to almost standing on top of them, his glove already in mid swing.

In a movement that rivalled Krueger's speed, the watchers stepped back and ducked, gracefully avoiding the blades to the chagrin of their would-be killer, and if Nancy hadn't been watching, she would never have believed it.

With practised movements, the two strangers grabbed for their belts, and a flash of silver revealed a small syringe in each of their hands, which they slammed into their thighs with a force that even made Nancy wince.

The next moment, they were gone.

Nancy blinked down at the now empty space, mouthing random curses. She looked at Krueger, who's head cocked up at her in question. She shrugged back down at him, to which he scowled before slinking back into the darkness.

Reconnaissance. That's what Krueger had called it. Nancy called it a fucking bad plan. Still, she couldn't come up with a better one to gain information, so she ran her hands grimly over the wig on her head and tried not to fidget.

Whoever the Watchers were, they were definitely behind the evacuation of Springwood, and as more and more houses in the town emptied and pulled away from the dreamscape it became apparent that they were working in an organised pattern. So with much complaining and reluctance, Nancy found herself sitting in one of the homes they predicted would soon be hit, disguised as the elderly lady that had previously occupied it before being hastily shoved out of sight and sound.

“This is a bad idea....bad idea, this is-” her mouth kept whispering the words and her leg wouldn't stop bouncing.

The sound of the front door opening made her jump so badly her wig almost tumbled off, and she hastened to straighten it and remind herself why she was here.

“Hello?” she called out, trying her best to sound old and defenceless, “Is someone there?”

The intruder made no effort to disguise his footsteps, and Nancy clasped her hands to her chest in fear, only half-acting, “Goodness! Who are you?”

The Watcher studied her for a moment behind dark glasses before replying.

“Mrs. Helen Robinson?”

“Err...Yes?” Nancy mentally scolded herself along with Krueger. Why didn't they think to check for a name?

“Please, don't be afraid. We are here to help. This is not a dream,” The Watcher gave a gentle smile and reached for something on his belt.

“Help? Help with what? Who are you?... a-and why are you in my house?!” She added quickly to her list of questions, hoping she sounded convincing.

“Please, ma'am, time is of the essence,” The Watcher replied, unfolding a leather pouch to reveal a set of neatly packed syringes and two glass vials, “This will ensure your safety, and all questions will be answered once you've been taken care of,”

“Taken care of- whoa there!” Nancy jumped up from her chair much too quickly for an infirm old woman, her hands raised defensively as the Watcher approached her, “I think you might need to answer my questions _before_ injecting me with a mystery needle, I mean, how do I know it's not poisoned?”

“Ma'am,” The Watcher sounded a tad impatient, “This is medicine, it will help you to separate dreams from reality, and-”

“STOP!”

Nancy and the Watcher both jumped at the sudden intrusion.

Another Watcher, this one much older than any of the others, stood in the doorway of the little old lady's living room, his face half hidden in shadow.

“Sir?” the first Watcher asked in confusion.

“You can put that away,” The older man gestured to the syringe still in the Watchers hand, “It won't save her,”

Nancy's eyes darted between the two men, feeling uneasy. She hoped Krueger was still watching from somewhere.

“Who are you people?” Nancy tried again, “And why are you in my home?”

“This isn't your home,” The Elder Watcher replied shortly.

“I...yes it is?” Nancy tried again.

“What's your name?” he shot back immediately.

“Helen Robertson!” Nancy sneered triumphantly.

“Do you mean Robinson?”

The room was silent, and Nancy was sure she heard the sound of Krueger smacking his fist to his forehead in the distance.

“Okay, fine, so it's not my house! I still think you should tell me why you're here,” Nancy threw her hands up in defeat before crossing her arms over her chest, hoping to disarm them into giving her an answer.

“Oh I think you already know that,” The Elder replied, “I think you're more interested in finding a way to stop us,”

The younger Watcher had backed up, and Nancy saw him quickly swap out the syringe in his hand for a different one.

“Oh come on, at least give me a clue!” Nancy said in exasperation, “Just tell me who you guys are, or what's in the needles!”

“The needles contain a delicate combination of Adrenaline and Hypnocil. I'm sure I don't need to remind you what that little drug is used for?”

Nancy's mouth dropped open. She hadn't really expected an answer.

“Hypnocil... and Adrenaline?” She gasped in disbelief, “But how did you... how could you...”

The Elder Watcher smirked, pulling out his own set of medical equipment and hold a syringe at the ready, “And as for who we are? Don't worry, you'll know soon enough,”

Nancy stared helplessly as the two men dosed themselves, disappearing before her eyes.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

In the middle of Springwood, by a small creek overgrown with weeds lay a disused playground. The swings and ladders had long since rusted, and even the slightest hint of a breeze caused a myriad of squeaks and squeals to come from the abandoned play equipment.

Once it had been a hub of activity with families from all over town coming to spend the day, and the playground had been a riot of laughter and joy. After Springwood had meshed with the dreamscape, and eerie silence had fallen over it, but if anyone had been foolish enough to wander by they may have heard the chanting, song-like echo of a children's nursery rhyme as flickering spirits in lace danced or played hopscotch.

Now it lacked even that, and as soon as Nancy had jumped the low brick wall that surrounded the play equipment, she knew she was in the right place.

“So this is where you've been sulking,” she shook her head at the figure draped lazily on an old swing, his back turned to her stubbornly.

Nancy sighed and rested her arms over his shoulders, leaning on him from behind, “Oh, come on, it's not that bad, you heard what those creepy guys said!”

To her initial annoyance, then growing concern, Freddy had not appeared after the Watcher's had left, and Nancy had been left to wander the streets of Springwood until she located her melancholy dream demon.

“Hypnocil,” the word was ground out with a furious twitch of a glove.

Nancy pushed on despite his attitude, “Yeah okay, so they found a way to fight the dreamscape, so fucking what? It's not like they can keep an entire town drugged forever!”

“Just long enough to forget,” came the furiously calm reply.

“Oh, is that what's got you so upset!” Nancy walked around to face him, suppressing a laugh when his head lowered, the brim of the old, worn hat obscuring his face, “You really don't want to be forgotten that badly?”

“I am eternal,” he snarled in reply, still glaring at her feet, “But only if I can keep them afraid,”

Nancy threw her head back and let out a laugh, “Oh my god! Since when do you give up so easily!”

She rolled her eyes when he snarled in reply, shoving his arm roughly so she could slide into his lap, the rusted chains of the swings groaning in protest.

“You're really annoying, anyone ever told you that?” He sneered.

“And you're really stupid, but I feel like I've told you that before,” Nancy replied, wrapping one arm around the chain of the swing and sitting herself sideways so she could look at him, “Besides, if you didn't want me to find you, I wouldn't have found you, so I can't annoy you that much,”

Heavy boots pushed into the gravel and they swung backwards, Nancy grabbing the chain tighter so she wouldn't fall.

“Now, let's look at this logically,” she continued, “At worst, Springwood gets a hard reset. It separates from the dreamscape entirely and all the residents forget you, leaving us to rot like the corpses we are,”

Krueger pushed into the ground again, sending them swinging with more force, but he didn't bother to answer her.

“Well if they all forget,” she pushed on, “Then at some point they're going to stop taking the Hypnocil and start dreaming again!”

“But they will have forgotten!” he finally replied, kicking up gravel dramatically as they swung low again.

“Freddy,” Nancy gave him a deadpan look, her hair flicking into her face as they moved, “Seriously, have you forgotten why I'm here in the first place?”

The momentum stopped so suddenly that if she hadn't wrapped her arm around the chain she would have flown ten feet before hitting the ground. As it was she simply shouted in protest and tried to keep her balance, pulling her head back when a blade pointed unsettlingly close to her face.

“You,” a grin settled back onto the dream demons face and his eyes glowed brightly, “You can open the doors again,”

“Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!” Nancy cheered, “Honestly I'm insulted, do you just keep me around for my looks or something?”

“Honestly, I don't know how to get rid of you,” he grinned teasingly.

Nancy shoved him and rolled her eyes, trying and failing to remove herself from his lap, “Don't be mean to me, or I won't tell you when they start dreaming again,”

A strong arm held her in a vice grip against his chest and she stopped resisting, glad that she had drawn him out of his slump.

“Hmm,” Krueger made a thoughtful noise, his eyes glinting with mischief, “However will we pass the time until our little dreamers come home?”

“I could use a good nap,” Nancy shrugged, Squealing when he kicked off from the ground and sent them flying once more.

“I think you've slept enough,” he growled in her ear, “I might have to make it a personal duty to keep you awake for a long... long... time,”

Nancy took the chance mid-flight to lean forward and press her lips to his. All her childish anger with him had long since evaporated, and for the first time she felt that she wasn't such a useless edition to the dreamscape.

She giggled as the shift in gravity changed again and they fell backwards, plummeting towards the ground before swinging upwards, her vision filling briefly with stars before returning to a twisted face that watched her intently.

Romantic notions caught in her throat for a moment before her senses returned to her and she rolled from her place in his lap, landing as gracefully as she could on the gravel and springing to her feet.

“Oh my goodness!” she declared in an over the top accent, “Am I dreaming?”

The swing stopped and she saw his head turn upwards curiously.

“How did I ever get here?” she continued, tossing her hair over her shoulder and looking around the playground in mock confusion.

Her eyes flicked back to the swing to find it empty and she grinned, turning to wander through the playground like a lost lamb.

“Oh this playground sure is spooky,” she shouted to the night, dancing lightly around the swing and strolling towards the jungle-gym, I just want to go home!”

A high-pitched squeal came from the side of a ladder and she ducked away again, recognising the sound of blades on metal.

“Who's there?” she teased, turning to the flicker of a shadow, “This has got to be a dream!, I don't-AHH!” her performance was cut short when Krueger jumped forward and shouted at her from between a set of metal poles, sending her into a fit of giggles as she ran away, trying to outsmart him in the maze of play equipment.

“Gotcha!” he shouted, as he once more darted out from a cubby hole. Slashing at her as she darted away again.

“No, leave me alone you monster!” She shouted with the air of a day time T.V star, “All I have to do is wake up and you'll be gone!”

“Nancy...” she heard his voice echo playfully across the field, never giving away his position as she stumbled through the fog soaked moor of a park, “Come and play, Nancy!”

She ducked under the monkey bars and pressed herself to the back of the slide, holding her hands to her mouth to quiet her breathing.

Unfortunately, the back of the slide was rather reflective, and Nancy failed to notice the mirror figure stalking behind her until a pair of hands stretched out in green and red, wrapping around her and causing her to give a genuine scream before being pinned to the metal, her lips crushed by a burned mouth that sought a reward for its efforts.

Nancy dropped herself low after barely a moment, dropping to her knees and slipping away to freedom, all the while shouting ridiculous lines for the fun of it.

“You're just a dream! You're a boogeyman! You have no power over me!”

Knowing she would be trapped if she kept running through the children's toys, Nancy turned and made a target of the front gates between the low riding brick walls.

Her feet pounded on the ground as she ran, still laughing as she waited to hear the sounds of footsteps behind her, or braced herself for a sudden attack from behind the wall as she reached it.

The last thing she expected was a line of figures in the ever-present fog that lined the streets.

“-Watchers,” she gasped instinctively, grinding to a halt with her arms pinwheeling behind her, and in the back of her mind she wondered how much time had passed since her last encounter with their apparent foes.

The men and women in black lined the street beyond the the playground, their identical black coats blowing slightly in the wind.

“H-ho! Okay!” Nancy turned on her heel, “Game's over! Freddy? I could really use some support here!”

To her relief she felt something to her left shift and sensed him appear, and she was glad he didn't try for his usual approach.

“Ahem, Freddy?” she glanced to the side, “There are an awful lot of-”

“KRUEGER!” A voice called out from the mass of Watchers, and Nancy clamped her mouth shut in shock.

“We take this town back from you!” The voice shouted again, “Springwood is no longer yours to torment!”

“Did we ever work out who the hell these guys are?” Nancy whispered, not taking her eyes off the stoic figures.

Krueger gave a soft growl, “There's some every few decades, it doesn't really matter,” louder, so the crowd could hear, he gave a laugh, “You think you've beaten me?”

“No,” the reply came, “But we will, this is just the first step!”

A tremendous crack of lightning split the sky, blinding everyone on the street for a moment. Nancy blinked, slowly removing her hands from her ears to look around.

“Where did they go?” she turned around the empty street, nearly jumping out of her skin when Krueger let out a furious shout, slashing wildly at thin air.

“They separated!” he snarled, “Springwood isn't mine anymore!”

“Ohh..kay,” Nancy walked up to him delicately, “Remember, it's only temporary! It's just a reset, and the moment they start dreaming again-” Nancy sidestepped, narrowly avoiding a kick to the shin and grabbing him roughly by the sweater, “Calm down, lets all go to our happy place-” a blade sliced past, taking a lock of her hair with it as several trees collapsed along the street with a sudden up-draft, “That seems entirely unnecessary, maybe instead of tearing up the whole dreamscape you could try like, counting down from ten or-”

The fabric disappeared beneath her fingers and Nancy retreated in defeat, knowing that the now empty dreamscape was in for a battering.

“Okay well, have fun... breaking things,” Nancy waved her arm vaguely at the tornado of anger, “Try not to ruin my house...” Nancy made a hasty retreat back to Elm street, securing the door behind her.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Nancy thumbed the page of her paperback thoughtfully, her legs sliding together under the silken sheets as she read.

The ruckus in the dreamscape beyond her bedroom had continued for so long that she gave up on getting any sleep, and after going through several movies she had slumped into bed and scrounged around the pile of books under the mattress until she landed upon a disgracefully lewd cover depicting a woman in a corset wrapped tightly in the arms of a roguish looking pirate, and she had thrown herself into the drugstore style romance without a second thought.

Just as she was coming to an exciting scene involving a cannon, a stuffed unicorn and three chickens, the door to her room slammed open and she dropped her book, looking up to find an extremely disgruntled dream demon glaring at her, one hand on the now broken door.

“Are you done throwing a tantrum?” she raised an eyebrow at him, rather frustrated at her loss of fantasy.

Krueger gave a soft chuckle, his teeth glinting in the low light of her bed lamp.

“What?” she asked nervously.

The smile deepened and he stretched his arms wide, gliding a set of blades over the wall as he walked.

“Oh, I see,” Nancy smiled, “The big bad dream demon needs a new way to relieve stress, and he's come begging to me, is that it?”

She didn't get a reply, but when she slipped the silk sheets up and away from her thighs she earned an appreciative eye.

Blades sliced the lace on the canopy that lined her bed and she grinned, burrowing into the pillows as he slithered beneath the sheets, moving like a ghost until he reached the crux of her thighs, stroking the sensitive skin.

“Did you get lost down there?” she asked, gasping when a finger stroked down her center and a tongue stroked quickly up her leg.

“Ohh...” her head fell back and she closed her eyes. She had no idea if this was an apology or something her wanted for himself, but she wasn't about to question it.

Fingers hooked over elastic and in a rare show of respect for her clothing she felt him slide them down her legs, letting her pull her feet free without tearing them to shreds before tossing them aside, and before she could give a single smart remark, she felt a hot tongue slip up her center, making her cry out.

“Ohh!” she gripped the pillow beside her head, “That's hotter than... ohh!”

He lapped at her again, taking away her words, ans she was sure she could feel a smile on his lips as her pressed further into her.

“Oh, okay that's a lot-” Nancy moaned again, his tongue dipping deeper into her, until she was sure that there was no way it was his tongue, but even after she felt his jaw against her pelvis, the heat extended.

“What the fuck?!” Her hand slipped down beneath the silk, running over his head to make sure it was still just his head between her thighs.

Deeper it went, and hotter it felt. Her legs quivered and she let out another cry, “If I-I knew this was part of your... stress relief, I absolutely would of-oh fuck, Freddy!”

She had no idea how, but even though she was sure his tongue was deeply embedded in her, she felt a new sensation at the sensitive bundle of nerves above and she cried out, conscious of both his hand and a heavily bladed glove kneading her hips.

Her mind went blank. He was feasting on her, hitting every delicate space and turning her into a writhing mess until she couldn't speak, and when her first orgasm hit, he simply growled with pleasure, never giving her a moments rest before continuing his attack.

“Ahh! Freddy please I-” she couldn't think, she could barely breath, It was pain, but she knew that if he stopped she would be desperate for more, so she could only lay back and scream, her body soaked in sweat and her hands grasping at anything within reach.

Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, she felt his body slide up and press heavily against her own weak limbs, and she smiled before coming to the realization that the movement below had not stopped and her eyes snapped open.

“What the-”

She was greeted with a grin masked slightly by a tongue slipping down from his mouth in an absurd mimic of a serpent.

“Well, aren't we just a well of su-surprise...” Something hot, thick and wet slithered across her stomach as it twitched wildly between her legs, taking her breath away, and when he pressed himself into her, pushing deeper than even his tongue had managed, she screamed again, the combination of him buried inside her and his tongue lavishing her clit driving her over the edge once more.

“Fuck, Freddy, Let me rest... I need to-” He thrust harder, pushing deeper until she thought she might tear, but her body remained pliable beneath him, although weak, and he became rougher, pulling her closer to him as he thrust, as though he were afraid she might slip away.

His rhythm became less controlled, his breaths coming faster, and Nancy gloried in the sounds he made as he drove into her with abandon, his every sound making her chest flutter and her body respond, not even flinching as the glove sliced with abandon through the lace and silk that surrounded them along with her flesh as she held him tightly in return.

A set of teeth plunging deeply into her neck bought her down from her final high and she felt him spill into her, bruising her thighs along with her neck.

“F-Freddy?” She whispered after a moment, hoping he would nudge from atop her chest, “You good? It's just, I'm having a little trouble breathing and I know I don't actually need to breath but-”

The weight slipped to her side and she curled up contentedly, throwing her leg over him and wrapping her arm around his chest.

“I love you,” She whispered, not sure why she felt like saying it, but wanting too anyway despite the lack of needling.

Unexpectedly, she felt an arm pull her aggressively close, almost smothering her.

“As much as I love this un-fortold affection, I'm actually feeling a little- ah!” Nancy winced at a sudden sharp pain in her rib, “Is that your glove?”

A pile of leather and steel flew lazily over her shoulder, landing on the mattress across from her.

Nancy sat up to the displeasure of her bed partner, trying to look under her nightgown only to find smooth, unmarked skin.

“Why does my chest hurt?” She tried taking a few deep breaths, “And my legs feel kind of numb...”

“I do have that effect,” She heard a purr from behind her, but she pushed away the hands trying to pull her back to the mattress, starting to feel dizzy.

“No, Freddy something is wrong, I don't feel- What the fuck?!” Her body lurched, pulling her unwillingly out of the bed and onto the floor in a heap.

“What is this?” She looked up at the face that swung over the bed, looking both concerned and angry.

“Freddy, seriously?”

“What the fuck do you want me to do?” he asked, looking just as alarmed as her.

“It's your dreamworld!” She shouted back, her right arm halfway though a gesture before going numb and hitting her in the face, “What's happening to me?”

The face above her froze, and a look that could almost be classified as terror crossed his face.

“What? What is it?” Nancy asked, more alarmed by his reaction.

“NO!” The word ground out so viciously that she jumped, flailing uselessly on the floor, “They can't know! THEY CAN'T-”

“KNOW WHAT?” Nancy shouted over him, 'For fuck sake Krueger I'm scared! What is happening?”

Nancy looked down and screamed again. Her hand was becoming translucent, the skin fading away to reveal the old carpet beneath her, “Freddy! Freddy I'm fading away! I'm dying- am I dying? Can I die?! Do I just go back to hell or wh-”

“Shut up!” A body dropped down from the bed, putting its reassuring pressure on top of her, “You're not dying, and you're not going back to hell,”

“Well then why am I fading away?!” Nancy shouted, feeling hysterical. Her entire body ached, it felt like she had ran a mile without stretching or drinking water. Her vision swam and she whimpered.

“It's something worse,” He snarled, “Those bastards have found your body,”

“THEY'RE TOUCHING MY BODY?!”

“Look at me!” his face suddenly filled her vision, “They're resurrecting you! They're bringing you back to life! I don't know how and I don't know why, but you're going to need to fucking focus if we're going to kill the fuckers!”

“Back to life?” Nancy winced, her neck twinging painfully, “I don't want to be alive! And how did they know where my body was?”

Nancy cried out, her body suddenly writhing in pain.

“Stop, it hurts!” She cried, and to her horror, her hand slipped through her grip on the dream demon, fading through him like he were made of mist, and the room suddenly disappeared.

“I Don't want to be alive!”

But the darkness didn't care.

A bright light pierced Nancy's eye left eye and she winced, struggling to turn away from the intrusion only to find she couldn't move her arms.

The light moved to her other eye, sending a second wave of pain through her retina before disappearing with a click. As her vision adjusted, the blurred forms of faces came into view around her and she blinked, lifting her head to look around.

The room was small and bare, and very, very white.

The only object seemed to be the bed she was currently laying on; her arms and legs held down to the mattress by thick, leather straps.

“Vital signs normal,” A voice to her right muttered, and Nancy caught sight of someone scribbling on a clipboard.

She tried to speak, but her mouth wasn't responding, managing only a soft groan.

“Is she lucid?” someone asked.

“Not yet, but she's more responsive than yesterday, Sir,” came a reply, “If her condition continues to improve, she'll be back to her old self in a matter of weeks,”

There was silence for a moment, and Nancy struggled to stay conscious and remember what had happened to her.

A rustle of papers and then, “Increase the dosage,”

“Sir?” the second voice sounded concerned, “That's more than three times the dosage for someone of her size, if an overdose occurs-”

“I don't care if she falls in a coma, so long as it's a dreamless one!” the first voice replied angrily, “Keep her alive, and keep her drugged. If there are any changes, tell me,”

The sound of a door opening and closing filled the room before someone let out a ling sigh close to her ear.

“Sorry, kid,” they whispered, and Nancy desperately tried to make a sound, only succeeding in a whimper when the sharp pain of a needle entered her arm, “I'd say sweet dreams, but I'm afraid the Hypnocil don't discriminate between good and bad,”

Darkness returned with the fading of footsteps, leaving Nancy alone in the cold white room.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The sun rose on Westin Hills through a veil of rain and a heavy set of mournful clouds, casting a watery light over it's ancient brick walls and into the barred windows that adorned the small rooms that lined the halls.

Throughout the building, residents woke with all the vigor of those that had been doused with tranquilizers and waited patiently for their guards to let them out from their cells, knowing that any amount of arguing would only lead them to solitary.

In the far east corner, tucked away from the rest of the residents, Nancy woke in a small, white room to the unsettlingly smiling face of a nurse.

“How are we feeling?” The man asked jovially, scribbling onto his clipboard while glancing at the monitor next to the bed.

“Fuck off,” Nancy replied groggily.

“Speaking already,” he grinned back unfazed, “That's a good sign! The professor will be thrilled!”

“What the fuck is a professor?” Nancy muttered, “Also, can I have some fucking water?”

“Language,” The nurse smiled, handing her a foam cup of water, “You'll have to learn to behave yourself here at Westin Hills,”

“Westin?!” Nancy almost choked on her water, “As in, the Asylum?”

“The Psychiatric facility,” He corrected her, “Are you familiar with it?”

Nancy eyed him warily, un-answering.

“Well, if you are,” He continued, “It might mean your memories are returning,”

Memories nothing. Nancy knew exactly where she was, and exactly what was happening. Sort of.

“So um, how did I get here?” She asked innocently.

The nurse smiled nonchalantly before writing something onto his clipboard, “Well, my name is Roulph, and If you need anything, I'll be back in to check on you soon!”

Nancy blinked in disbelief as the nurse disappeared out of her room, and a heavy sounding lock clicked into place as the door closed.

“Well this is some bullshit,” She muttered, climbing out of the bed and having a small argument with the drip in her wrist before removing it, “Why didn't they resurrect him? He's the one they clearly have a grudge against! All I wanted to do was watch a movie!”

Her body screamed with every movement and she clung to the bed until her feet adjusted. She could feel her body dying slowly all around her, and wondered how she had ever dealt with being mortal.

“I mean seriously!,” Nancy wandered over to the door, pulling on the handle to find it unyielding, “Why get so worked up over a few killings anyways! It was only like three.. or five,” She gave up on the door and moved onto the window, checking the bars, “Well, the ones I was involved in anyways, and the rest were not my issue!”

“Is that really how you feel?”

Nancy snapped away from the bars and spun around to find an older man watching her through dark glasses. His hair was white as snow, spiked upwards slightly, and by the redness in his nose she could see that he had flirted with whiskey one too many times.

“Who are you?” She asked, looking him over warily.

“You don't remember me?” she smiled, clearly enjoying himself, “Your memory seems rather well adjusted so far, despite the... unconventional medical procedure you were put through,”

“What-What medical procedure?” Nancy replied cautiously.

“Nancy Chambers,” He grinned, extending a slightly weathered hand, “Allow me to reintroduce myself, My Name is Professor James Dickson,”

Nancy's mouth dropped. Her head spinning as her ears relayed the name until her brain caught up.

“For the first time you seem to be speechless which is nice,” he smiled, settling himself on the single chair across from the bed, “So allow me to fill the silence with some information,”

“Forty-Two years ago I left Springwood with nothing but the clothes on my back and a suitcase full of papers proving the existence of something that should never have been possible. At first I was too scared to even think of what had happened, and I found myself running endlessly,”

He settled in, clearly enjoying having an audience.

“Six years I spent traveling around with no goal, simply picking up work where I could and never staying long enough to make friends. I was scared to sleep. Scared to dream. Eventually I crossed the border and found myself in Tijuana hauling fish,”

“Ffffacinating,” Nancy's voice dripped with sarcasm, “But can we maybe skip the life story?”

“Well, it's not like you have anywhere to be,” He gave a chuckle, “But I suppose I can cut to the interesting parts,”

“Oh you mean being a transient and moping around with a bunch of fish wasn't?”

“Eventually I completed my studies online and earned my Psychiatry degree and began work on Project Lethe,”

He paused, a look of satisfaction on his face, Nancy waited for a moment before sighing, “Okay, I'll bite, what's Project Lethe?”

“I'm glad you asked,” he leaned forward, “It started off rather small actually. Just a little something I funded in my spare time, allowing me to study dreams and the ability to control them. Eventually I returned to the states and sought out powerful lucid dreamers along with those who had encountered anything beyond the ordinary, especially while dreaming,”

“Let me guess,” Nancy rolled her eyes, unbelievably bored with the monologue, “You gathered your gang of savvy teens and jumped into your mystery mobile, and now you're here to solve the great Springwood mystery!”

“Nancy, you haven't changed!” his smile never faltering, “Still overconfident and self-absorbed, and that's going to make this so much better, but why should I tell you when I could just show you,” he rose from his seat and pulled a set of metal wrist cuffs from his belt, “Sadly I'll have to restrain you a little, for your own safety. I can't have you running off and hurting yourself!”

Nancy chewed her lip for a moment before holding out her hands, curious despite herself.

“Thank you,” he locked the cuffs, wrapping the chain that ran through them around his hands like a leash, “I know you must be desperate to... return to your eternal rest, but I need you alive for now,”

“So,” Nancy followed him out the door and into an empty hallway, “Between traveling the country and getting together a swat team of super-dreamers, when did you learn necromancy?”

Dickson laughed heartily, “That was actually the easy part, believe it or not! You see, I visited more than my share of religious leaders in my search for answers, and it seems that that the West Africans are rather skilled in matters of the dead,”

“So no 'Voodoo For Dummies'?”

“Hoodoo, actually,” he said flippantly over his shoulder, “And I must say I'm rather pleased with the results, aren't you?”

Nancy didn't reply. They had began to pass a set of tall, barred windows and the view outside showed a veritable crowd of inmates wandering aimlessly about the yard.

“Bit over-booked here, aren't you?” Nancy asked, keeping her eyes on the outside world.

“Well, they're still better off here than where they were,” Dickson replied, “Don't you recognize anyone? Or do you still consider yourself to be an innocent bystander,”

“Will you get tot he point already, Dickweed?” Nancy snapped, “You really have no idea how much it hurts to be walking around after being in a grave for over four decades, and I really want to get back to it-”

“Springwood is back, Nancy!” He spun around, a manic grin on his face, “It's back and free from the clutches of you and that other monster, and with the final faze of Project Lethe, it will be free for good!”

They emerged in a foyer, and Dickson swiped a card into a door, holding it open and leading her through into a courtyard.

“I hate to say it, Dickson, but there are an awful lot of holes in your plan, the most painfully obvious one being that you and your little lucid dreamers are mortal, you can't fight forever, and besides! You got out! Why didn't you just live it up on a beach on Tijuana?”

“That's the difference between you and I, Nancy,” Dickson replied, leading her across the courtyard and into a small brick building at the back of the grounds, “When I start something, I don't just run away when things get hard. I am unashamedly a good man, and my drive for justice is unquenchable! I swore I would avenge the deaths of my friends, and even if it drives me beyond the edges of the map I intend to see my word through!”

Nancy shook her head. Clearly his flair for drama had only gotten worse over the years.

“Springwood is back on the map. Almost all the residents have acclimated to their old lives with the help of the Hypnocil- thank you for that tip by the way- and for those that haven't, they have a safe place at Westin Hills to recover,”

Nancy paused in the doorway to a small room lined with floorboards. A white circle dominated the room, surrounded by an eccentric array of books, candles and various body parts.

“Nice skulls,” Nancy offered.

“You should at least recognize them,” Dickson said gravely, “They were once your friends,”

“Did you go on a grave-robbing spree?” Nancy scoffed, realizing the white circle was made of salt when she scuffed it with her bare foot.

“Their remains are what granted me the power to resurrect you,” she gave her a sly glance, “You being their murderer and all,”

“For the last time, I've never actually killed-”

Nancy was shocked into silence by a strong hand slamming into her face, “Enough! You're clearly not repentant for the sins you've committed, and that just makes the final step easier,”

Nancy held her chained hands to her cheek, her eyes watering with pain she hadn't felt in a long time.

“Now I want you to look long and hard at this,” He pointed to something glinting in the center of the circle, “That Crystal Skull holds your very soul, and if you care at all about yourself, which I know you do, then you will answer my question,”

Nancy waited for his inevitable demand.

“I need the location of the remains of Freddy Krueger,”


	8. Chapter Seven

“One, Two, Freddy's comin' for you...” _BANG!_

“Three, four, lock your door...” _BANG!_

Each verse of the nursery rhyme was followed by the sound of a foot or fist slamming against the heavy door that secured the solitary room at the end of the ward.

“Five, six, grab your crucifix!” _BANG!_

Nancy had been locked in the small room at Westin Hills for almost fifteen days now with only the morning and night nurse for company and a single Watcher standing outside her door in shifts.

It seemed Professor Dickson wanted to let her think over her situation, but all the guards had to report at the end of each day was her stubborn repetition of the children's nursery rhyme and her ability to land a blow on them each time they entered to administer her Hypnocil.

“Seven, eight, gonna' stay up late!” Nancy paced back and forth across the room, barely even registering what her mouth was saying.

Despite her stubborn attitude towards her captors, she was starting to wear down. Four days of being alive, trapped in a room and unable to even escape into dreams were starting to make her question her own sanity.

The worst part, aside from the creeping loneliness, was that nothing would change even if she did break.

She had no clue where Krueger's body was, and that was all Dickson cared about. There was no way for her to contact the dreamscape, so she couldn't ask even if she wanted to, and on top of it all there was no sign of her being rescued, and a rather mean little voice in the back of her head was starting to question if she ever would be.

“Nine... ten....” her feet slowed and she stood in the center of the room, shoulders slumped.

“Never sleep again?” Dickson offered, sliding almost silently into her cell and securing the door behind him.

“What's on your mind, Nancy?” he asked, sitting on the end of her bed, “You seem to have lost some of your fight,”

“I'm not supposed to be here,” she said, not looking at him.

Dickson chuckled, “You sound just like all the other inmates, are you going to insist you aren't crazy?”

“Not here,” She pointed at the floor, “I mean I'm not supposed to be alive, I'm supposed to be dead,”

Dickson made a knowing sound, “I see, you're feeling displaced! I did wonder what effect the resurrection would have on you! I must say, I was so looking forward to getting my hands on you that I didn't stop to think of documenting it fully. Tell me, are there any other symptoms?”

Nancy glanced up at him, knowing there would be no pity in his face.

“I can feel myself fading away,” she shrugged, “I don't know what will happen since you claim to have my soul, but I don't think my mind will last as long as my body,”

“Does this frighten you?” he asked curiously.

“No,” Nancy shrugged again, “I've been to hell, I've known fear... I'm just-”

“Oh!” Dickson stood up suddenly, pointing at her in realization, “Now there is an emotion I recognize as human!” he let out a laugh, “And here I thought you were beyond such emotions!”

Nancy turned away and crossed her arms, cursing the hot pick of tears behind her eyes, “Oh fuck off, you don't know shit!”

“You really do love that monster, don't you!” Dickson laughed again, clearly enjoying himself, “It's written all over your face! You love him, and it breaks your heart that you won't see him again,”

“Oh, I'll see him again, there's no question of that,” Nancy snorted, trying to put on a brave face, “I'm just sick of having to see your ugly goons every day,”

“You said it yourself,” Dickson sat back down, “You're fading away, soon you'll be nothing more than smoke in a glass, are you really willing to risk that?”

“I won't be here long enough for that to happen,” Nancy replied.

“Are you so sure?”

Nancy gave an exaggerated sigh, “I already told you, I don't know where his remains are, I have no new information for you, I'm a waste of your time so I hope you have a plan B,”

Dickson seemed to deflate slightly, but his posture was still confident as he rose from the bed and held his arms wide, “You disappoint me, Nancy,” he sighed, “Truly, I thought we could help each other out a bit more. You're not my main target, despite our tangled history. I have a bigger goal, and you were just a means to an end. So I'm going to give you one final chance,”

Nancy flinched as his hands rose, but he simply rested them gently on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

“For one night, I will hold of on your treatment. You will have a single night to go back to your little monster and find out what I need to know. If your information is true, then I will hand over what is yours and you will be free to walk away from all of this,”

Nancy raised here eyebrows in disbelief, lost for words.

“Not many people get a second chance at life, Nancy,” he sighed, and she suddenly realized just how old he was. He seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders, and his snow white hair shimmered in the neon light of her room, “You could make amends and leave this nightmare behind for good, all you have to do is find out what I need to know,”

Night fell on Westin Hills, and true to his word, Professor Dickson ordered the nurses to hold of on their usual administration of Hypnocil, leaving Nancy alone in her rapidly darkening room after her meal to think on his words.

Nancy didn't know what sort of game he was playing, but if he truly thought she would turn around and give him what he wanted then he had spent a long time on a plan that would never come to fruition.

On the other hand, she wasn't about to give up a chance to gain the upper hand, and she lay down, willing herself to fall asleep as quickly as possible.

1428 Elm was looking worse than ever. What was left of the glass windows had been obliterated, and the roof had collapsed entirely in the back corner, its tiles shattered in the grass below, and Nancy was pretty sure the door had still been on its hinges when she had left.

“Freddy?!” she shouted, clambering over the door and dodging the overturned furniture to get to the basement, “Krueger! Get out here, I don't have a lot of time here, and-”

Nancy clapped her hands to her ears to muffle the sound of screeching metal.

“Well, well, well,” a familiar voice growled, “Is that my little Nancy?”

Nancy swung around, glaring, “Of course it's me, who the fuck else would it be?”

Krueger made a thoughtful noise and slipped out of the shadows, glove extended to wrap around her chin, “Maybe... or maybe my children have learned some new tricks!”

Nancy growled in annoyance, she didn't have time for this. Without hesitation, she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

“Proof enough?” she asked, “Or do I have to waste more time?”

Krueger cocked his head, satisfied, “Perhaps a bit more time-”

“Speaking of time,” Nancy pushed away, “I have been trapped in the land of the living for over a fortnight now! What the fuck is up with that, were you just going to leave me there?”

“Tch,” He rolled his eyes, “You can handle yourself, kid, we got bigger problems-”

“You're damn right we do!” Nancy shouted, “The have my soul!”

Krueger froze, and she knew she had his attention.

“It's the Watchers! Their leader is Dickson! He's got this whole vendetta against us, and not only did he manage to resurrect me, but he's managed to trap my soul in some sort of weird crystal skull thing!”

“That's not possible,” Krueger whispered, eyes narrowed.

“Oh, but Necromancy is?!” Nancy tugged her hair manically, “I've seen it! It's what he's trying to use as leverage against me, he says if I can lead him to your remains then he will give it back, but he's obviously lying, so I don't know-”

“That's the big plan?”

“What?” Nancy froze, unsure why he wasn't freaking out along with her.

“This asshole wants my remains?”

“Well... yeah, but it's not like I'm going to tell him, so we need to find some way to get my soul back before I completely loose my mind and fade into some sad, shuffling husk of an inmate!”

“So...that's why you're dreaming tonight,” he began to pace slowly, “These stupid kids are desperate to get to old Freddy, and this is how they plan to do it,”

Nancy was lost again, “And this is funny, why?”

He paced a little longer, circling her, before finally looking satisfied, “Then lets give them what they want,”

“Give- WHAT?”

He moved in close, grinning, “You will give them what they want, and they will get exactly what they deserve!”

Nancy shook her head slightly, staring into his red eyes in utter confusion, “But we can't... you can't- I'm not going to give you to them!”

Freddy grinned, sliding his nose against hers and letting his mouth run along her cheek, “So little faith, Nancy, but don't worry, you won't be facing them alone again,”

He drew closer, arms wrapping tightly around her, “Now, just relax and let Freddy take control,”

Nancy tried to reply, but her chest was becoming constricted. His hands slipped down to wrap over her own, and her body suddenly felt like it was on fire.

“What...” her limbs started to shake.

“Just relax,” his voice was in her head, surrounding her, “Let your urges take over...let me in,”

Nancy whimpered, feeling crowded and confused. She was still tired and weak from weeks trapped in the Asylum, and she couldn't fight whatever was happening.

Without warning, anger erupted in her chest, making her double over in pain. She was furious, with nothing to connect it to, making her sick to her stomach.

“Let me in,”


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Nancy awoke feeling like she had a fever in an ice room. Her skin burned but she felt chilled to the bone, and she clutched at the itchy hospital grade blanket pathetically until the morning nurse entered with her meager feast of oats and weak tea, followed closely by the Professor.

“Rough night?” he asked, looking like a child on Christmas morning.

Nancy struggled to focus, her vision sliding around against her will, “I've had better,” she gasped.

“Sir, the patient appears to be running a fever,” the nurse said quietly as he went through his usual checkup, “I'll need to give her fluids, and we should run some tests, if it's contagious-”

“Leave,” Dickson snapped so suddenly that the nurse almost dropped his clipboard, scurrying away as if he had been shocked.

“Hey, bring him back,” Nancy said weakly, “I want those fluids,”

“I don't give a fuck what you want,” he snarled, “Do you have my answer?”

Nancy took a deep breath, tears welling up in her eyes. Not trusting her voice, she nodded silently.

“Good,” Dickson's face broke into a manic grin, “Good, good! So we have a deal then?”

Nancy nodded miserably again.

“Excellent!” Dickson looked like he was ready to do a jig, “How far is it?”

“It's in Springwood,” she rasped, closing her eyes to fight both the sight of his happiness and the aching pain in her skull.

Dickson soon disappeared to make arrangements, and Nancy was left with nothing but a pain in her chest and a misplaced anger raging in her stomach, and when he finally reappeared with the cuffs and a grin, Nancy fought the urge to tackle him or try to throw herself through the barred window.

For the first time in over a fortnight, Nancy stepped out of the oppressive walls of Westin Hills and into the sunlight that bathed the parking lot.

Out of habit, she glanced up at the old bell tower, half-expecting to see a figure in white at the top, but it was empty and silent.

“Beautiful, isn't it,” Dickson said, leading her by a chain to a pair of parked vans flanked by Watchers, “A monument to the strength of human will, don't you think?”

“It's a monument to failure,” she sighed, turning away, “And it will die, just like everything else,”

“No need to be so morbid,” Dickson shook his head, “It's a lovely day for redemption, Nancy, and you should be proud! You're finally taking a step towards the light, and I must say, I'm glad to be here to see it,”

Nancy stayed silent as they passed the Watchers and she was placed in the passenger seat of the car, leaning her head against the window as Dickson started the engine and tore out of the gravel lot.

“So, what will you do when you're free?” Dickson was in an absurdly good mood as he drove, and he talked like they were old friends.

“I plan to die,” Nancy replied without opening her eyes, she was sure if she did she would want to gouge them out.

“Well, each to our own I suppose... by the by, what is it that you saw, you know, after you died?”

Nancy used all her energy to turn her head and look at him through lowered eyelids, “I saw my friends. I saw people that I loved. They buried me alive,”

Dickson made a disgruntled noise, “And after?”

Nancy raised an eyebrow, “You'll see for yourself soon enough,”

The vans trailed through Springwood and out to the industrial area, winding through the old warehouses and past an overgrown factory that Nancy knew well until they reached an old scrapyard.

“This is it,” Nancy grabbed the door handle to find it had a child lock, “Seriously?”

“I can't be too careful,” Dickson replied, climbing out and coming to her side to grab the chains on her cuffs before she could climb out of the van.

Nancy barely registered the second van pull up behind her until the Watchers filed out, cutting through the rusted wire of the gate with a pair of clippers so they could squeeze through.

“Your little pets are pretty loyal,” Nancy said casually, “Did they really all come here on faith?”

“They have all faced their own demons in their lives,” Dickson replied, “Although none were quite so... deadly, but when I helped them refine their abilities they in turn wanted to help me fight some of my own,”

“How nice of them,” Nancy looked around, feeling a soft tug in her chest to the right and following it on instinct, “Do they know you murdered an innocent girl in your quest for justice?”

Dickson rolled his eyes, “Nancy, I know you insist that you're innocent, and I'm sure you started out that way, but there are several damning facts against you. I do recall quite clearly the night of our prom, you know,”

“I can-”

“You can explain?! Can you really, Nancy? Can you explain why you released a nightmare upon an entire town of innocents? Can you explain why the people who you still insist on calling your friends found you face-fucking a literal fucking monster moments before said monster killed them all?”

“ENOUGH!” Nancy slammed her fist into a nearby car hood, “God, Dickson I swear you are like a broken record! How did you spend the last forty years obsessing over my choices?! My life was a little more complicated than yours, and I happened to make a choice I don't ever regret!”

“You chose-”

“Yes! Holy shit, I chose Krueger, over everything in the world, including my own life, I chose him! He is the only thing I have and I would fucking die over and over for that jerk! He's an asshole and I love him and I really wish people would stop shoving their fucking noses in my business!”

Dickson looked stunned at her outburst, a vein in his head pulsing slightly.

“I swear,” Nancy tossed her hair and stormed down a new overgrown path in the maze of car stacks, “You are worse than Sister Mary-Helena!”

Ten minutes in and several wrong turns later, Nancy finally wandered into a circular gap in the crushed cars, followed cautiously by Dickson and the Watchers.

Nancy felt an odd pull and her eyes locked on the slightly uneven ground, her heart thrumming rapidly in her chest, a sensation she was not used to.

“This is it...” Dickson circled the mound, eyeing it like a predator, “After all this time, I've finally found my chance...”

Nancy fought the urge to punch him, mostly due to the two large Watchers that now flanked her, holding the chain that strapped her wrists together.

“Let's begin,” he clasped his hands together, and Nancy raised her eyebrows at the efficiency of the Watchers. Several skulls were ushered in and placed around the mound, joined by a ring of salt poured from a sad looking store-bought container.

“Cutting some corners?” she asked snidely.

“The basics are the same, no matter the source,” Dickson replied smartly, “Now, I'll have to ask you to take a step back,”

“This isn't going to work you know,” Nancy shook her head, scuffing the salt idly with her bare foot.

“It worked for you,”

“Yeah, but you had a bunch of remains from the the people that hated me, but Krueger...”

“Trust me,” Dickson pointed at the skulls, “These five are more than enough to represent the town, any more would be overkill,”

Nancy shrugged, stepping back and jostling the Watchers in her wake. Her head was throbbing harder now, and her hands were shaking. She hoped that whatever Freddy had planned, he would spring it soon, because it wouldn't take long before Dickson realized she had lead him to the wrong place and she didn't feel like getting hit again. If only she could remember what he had said...

“ _Kheltu Farada Nicto!”_

Dickson had a book open in front of his face, waving his other hand in the air as he shouted,

“ _Theltu Pela, Do Hest Non Morte!”_

Nancy jumped at the crack of thunder that rolled across the sky and looked up, wondering when such dark clouds had decided to form.

“ _Krueger! I summon thee!”_

“Oh, okay so some of it is English,”

“ _Once condemned, Rise from thy grave!”_ Thunder amplified his shouts and heavy drops began to fall, “ _I compel thee! Rise and be bound until-”_

Nancy doubled over, screaming. She felt like her organs were being ripped out from within. Her limbs shook and her skin burned.

“Shut her up!” Dickson shouted above the rising storm.

Her skin blistered and to her horror, began to rise and peel away from her own body.

“What the fuck- OUCH!”

A cracking noise tore through he circle of Watchers and Nancy screamed again, feeling like she was being torn in half. Her skin and bones separated and blood splattered over the ground, and when she could finally look up, she was faced with the horrified faces of the Watchers.

“You compelled me,” a rough voice laughed out, still dripping with her own blood as he stepped away from her, “So here I am!”

Nancy fell sideways to the ground, leaving the dream demon that had used her as a vessel to take control of the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the latest chapter dump! See you when I crawl out from under my rock with the next lot :P


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

“Well what do we have here!” Krueger crowed, prowling the circle happily, “Looks like Freddy's got a crowd just dying to meet him! I gotta' say, I'm flattered, all this attention is really something! But, let's not forget to thank my leading lady!” Krueger backed up dramatically and bowed, splaying his glove towards Nancy, who groaned from her place on the ground, “After all, none of this would be possible without her!”

“I'm...going to kill... you,” Nancy panted from her fetal position, causing him to laugh.

“Isn't she a treat ladies and gentlemen! A girl of many talents!” Krueger clapped and darted across the room, “Now! Time to meet my number one fan!” he leaned in close to Dickson and whispered, “So, what can Freddy do for you?”

Krueger,”Dickson growled softly, “Now is the time of your repentance!”

Freddy cackled, “The kid comes with the word of god,” he leaned in close again, “Sorry kid, I'm not the religious type!”

Dickson reached into his coat, removing a fine looking glass skull with a small cork in the cranium, “Your time has come, Krueger,” he said dramatically, “Your soul will no longer plague this town!”

Krueger cocked his head, studying the glass skull before glancing at Nancy, “You really think you can take me, kid?”

If Nancy wasn't in so much pain she would have laughed at the sight of a white haired, elderly man being called 'kid', but all she could focus on was the overwhelming sense that they were outnumbered.

“Freddy,” she gasped from her fetal position, “A word?”

Krueger glanced at Dickson, who nodded amicably, “Some final words are welcome,” he sneered, “After all, this is your final goodbye,”

“What are you doing?!” she whispered frantically when he crouched down next to her, “There are like twenty of these guys and they are all prepared to kill you and you are just... _fucking_ around!?”

Krueger grinned, “You worry too much kid, have a little faith in old Freddy!”

“First of all,” Nancy growled, “ How dare you use me as a... a fucking vessel!, I didn't know you could do that! And second, these bastards are prepared with hoodoo, and glass jars and... and fucking Latin! Seriously, who speaks Latin! The whole fake grave thing was a cute idea, but I seriously think you should go back to the dreamscape, because if they catch you then I am not prepared to deal with that!”

“Fake?”

Nancy blinked, shaking her hair from her eyes, “...Freddy? Don't tell me... Freddy please don't tell me...”

“Sorry babe, times up!” Krueger flitted away from her, “I've got a little pest control problem I gotta deal with!”

Nancy threw a silent tantrum on the ground.

“Back to business!” he crowed, closing in on Dickson, “So, what's it to be, dreamer? You wanna fight one, on one? Hand to-” the glove splayed dramatically, “ Hand?!”

Lightning streaked across the sky, followed closely by the growl of thunder. Heavy drops began to fall from the sky, placing rivulets in the dirt at the feet of the watchers.

Dickson raised a hand, and Nancy screamed in shock as the Watchers lashed out their arms, thick blue ropes expanding from nowhere to wrap around the Dream Demons arms and torso.

Freddy growled curiously, giving a test pull on one of the slightly glowing bindings, “Kids these days have so many new gadgets!”

“Lucid bindings!” Dickson grinned triumphantly, “You didn't think I was stupid enough to take you on without a plan did you? No, no, you see, we've mastered _your_ world! Obviously we're not strong enough to take you on asleep which is why we came prepared with an exit strategy, but now you-” Dickson grinned broadly, “You fell hook line and sinker for our little trap and came to us! We're on even ground now and guess what... you are _dangerously_ outnumbered!”

“Trap?” Krueger looked over his shoulder to Nancy with a wink, “You... set a trap? Nancy, I'm hurt, you betrayed me!”

“This really is great,” Dickson rubbed his hands together, “We found your weakness and you came running! I can't believe after all this time, after all the monstrous things you've done, all the nightmares and pain you've called... you're still human enough to get yourself caught up over a woman!”

“Oh dear, poor foolish Freddy,” he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “What kind of idiot bides his time,” he tugged, and the bladed glove came loose from the lucid bind, sending a Watcher flying into the dirt, “waits for his ally to make contact,” he sliced through another, freeing his other arm, “learns the enemy's plan and then takes advantage of that knowledge,”

The final lucid bind fell pathetically to the dirt, its light fading out, “You made one fatal mistake, children,” he whispered with a chuckle, and Nancy shaded her face from the sudden downpour that picked up, turning the sky black.

Dickson looked a little alarmed, but his voice was steady, “What mistake would that me?”

“You didn't raise me from the dead, you just let me in!”

Nancy ducked as he lunged, slicing through three Watchers in a single swipe. Chaos broke out in the wrecking yard ad the Watchers along with Dickson scattered, shouting orders at each other and disappearing into the maze of rusted cars.

Krueger laughed, rearing his glove, “Time for some fresh meat!”

Nancy tried to call out to him, but he disappeared just as quickly as the lightning in the sky, and she was left alone at his apparent grave.

She pushed herself gingerly to her knees and crawled over to the slightly raised dirt, “You idiot... you absolute idiot! Who bluffs with the real deal?!”

Nancy bit her lip. If Dickson or the Watchers managed to get back to the burial ground, they could resurrect him. Right now he was simply a waking dream, but if he was resurrected he would be vulnerable. He could die. He could go to hell...

“Nope!” Nancy slapped her hand to the ground before climbing to her feet, “I'm not going to die to some pseudo- dream master with a degree in chemistry!”

Eyeing the maze for a moment, Nancy eventually rolled her eyes and approached a stack of cars, carefully hauling herself up the scrap heap until she was standing on top of the stack, giving herself a birds-eye view of the current cat-mouse scenario.

Watchers scampered left and right through the maze, some of them trying to hide in the hollowed out cars, while others simply opted to put as much distance between themselves and the monster that stalked them. Nancy could almost sympathize with them. She remembered well the fear and adrenaline that came with the chase, but unlike them she had never been blessed with the ability to fight back.

She crept lightly over the top of the stacks, leaping from one to the next until she caught up with Freddy, who dodged the blue ropes gleefully, closing in on two more of the Watchers and opening their throats.

“That's cheating, Nancy,” he purred, glancing up at her.

“You know me,” she shrugged, “I'm more of a voyeur, I don't really like to join in,”

Krueger snickered childishly, “Watch close then, babe,” and he was gone again, stepping through a solid mass of metal.

“And that's not cheating?” Nancy said to herself, jumping over a gap and trying not to slip on the wet surface.

The number of Watchers lowered, and the carnage thinned as she moved further into the scrap yard, and the screams gave way to silence until there was only one left.

She found him, backed up in a dead end and rifling through a worn out notebook, whispering to himself manically.

The sound of the cars shifting beneath her feet caught his attention and his eyes snapped up to her.

“Call him off, Nancy!” Dickson snarled, “I know you can!”

“He's not a dog,” Nancy snorted, “And I'm really not sure why you think I have any say in this. You're the one that challenged him,”

“Call him off!” He repeated, “I'm not stupid, I know he listens to you! Why else would you still be here with him!”

“She's got her reasons,” A third voice joined in, and a shadow stepped out of the dead-end behind Dickson, making him jump, “But this isn't about her, this is about us,”

“Really?” Dickson backed up, reaching into his coat and pulling out a familiar glass skull.

“Hey!” Nancy pointed from above, “That's it! That's my soul! I want that back by the way!”

Krueger paused in his advance, eyeing the container, “Don't you know it's rude to take things that aren't yours?” he extended a bladed hand, “Hand it over, kid, and I might let you live!”

Dickson let out a bitter laugh, “I knew it!” he crowed, looking from the soul to Krueger with shining glee.

“You're done, you fucking monster!” he raised the skull triumphantly, “Go back to your little world or I swear to god I'll smash this fucking thing and send her so deep into hell not even your claws could dig her out!”

Krueger snarled, and then he was gone.

“What the fuck?” Nancy blinked, looking around for him.

Dickson smoothed back his wet hair, smiling, “Now, be a good little girl and come down from there, Nancy, We still have a resurrection to perform!”


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Nancy trudged slowly behind Dickson as he lead the way back to the center of the maze, her head spinning.

Why didn't he just kill Dickson and end it?

“Don't worry, Nancy,” Dickson smiled, spinning on his heel to face her once they reached their mark, “Our bargain still stands! You help me kill the Springwood Slasher once and for all and then you're free!”

“Do I get my soul back?” she asked warily.

Dickson thought for a moment, “No, I don't think so, you see, you haven't proven to be very trustworthy. I may need to hold onto it as collateral,”

Nancy rolled her eyes, slouching against a rusted car behind him as he leafed through his book, “You still think you can kill him? Even after he cut through your little dream team?”

“Oh I won't just kill him,” Dickson replied, “I'm going to take his soul as well! I'm going to lock it away forever, so it can never do harm to the world again,”

Nancy heard a soft noise near her elbow and turned her head, letting out a gasp when she spotted the glove laying innocently on the hood next to her.

“You can't really be surprised, can you?” Dickson carried on, “After all, the whole point of this little battle was to free the world from evil!”

Nancy snatched up the glove, hiding it behind her back and slipping her hand inside. It felt warm, and surprisingly soft, despite its ragged leather exterior.

She closed her eyes and bunched her fingers into a fist, feeling the weight of the blades as they curled silently with her movements.

She knew what she had to do.

“Dickson?” she said softly, taking a deep breath and stepping towards him, “Do you remember how I said I never actually killed anyone?”

Dickson laughed, “I do, yes! You seem quite adamant on that fact, but we've talked about this, and just because you didn't fire the gun doesn't mean you aren't guilty,”

“Well, the thing is,” She took another step. She was right behind him, “Even though I've never killed anyone before...It doesn't mean I wouldn't,”

“What?” Dickson spun around to face her and she made her move. In a single thrust, four blades slipped easily into his stomach and he let out a startled gasp.

“You made me break my streak,” Nancy whispered, throwing all her weight into the glove and pressing close to him, “I guess I really am a murderer now,”

Dickson tried to say something, grasping at his coat as a line of red formed on his lips.

“I think I'll take that,” Nancy snatched the glass skull from his shaking fingers, “After all, it doesn't belong to you,”

She pushed him away and pulled the glove out, holding it up to admire the red streaked metal as he stumbled back, clutching the wound weakly before falling to his knees.

“You really should have stayed in Mexico,” She shook her head, “Holding a grudge is never healthy,”

Dickson fell to his side, blood mixing in with the rain and mud on the ground, and his eyes lost focus. He was gone.

“You never forget your first time!” an arm came over her shoulder and Freddy leaned against her, admiring the corpse at their feet.

“I don't see why you couldn't have done that,” Nancy narrowed her eyes at him, slipping the glove from her hand and offering it back to him, “Could have saved me the walk at least,”

Krueger chuckled softly, “Nancy... you are either very stupid or very cruel,”

Nancy glared at him, “Don't tease, not now! I'm cold, I'm wet, I'm guilty of murder and I just want to go home and die,”

“Who's teasing?” he grinned back, pulling her close.

Nancy gave him a withering glare even while leaning into his warmth.

His left hand rose, cupping her cheek lightly and she looked up, holding his gaze and waiting for him to say something.

He drew a breath and her heart skipped a beat, but the worlds died on his lips before she could hear them, and he gave a frustrated sigh before kissing her gently.

“First things first,” Krueger he said in a soft voice, pulling back and snatching the glass skull from her hand, “I think this belongs to me,”

“Excuse me?!” Nancy tried to grab it back, “That's my soul you jerk! I'm pretty sure I need it!”

He grinned, holding it out of her reach, “You can't be trusted with it, you already lost it once!”

“That's not fair! I didn't know-”

“And now you do! And Freddy's gonna keep it safe for you so it doesn't happen again!”

Nancy watched in disbelief as he popped the cork and tossed his head back, downing the swirling contents like a cheap shot, “Ahh, I love soul food!”

“Asshole!” Nancy threw her hands up in defeat and stormed away from him, ignoring his laughter, “Okay, I'm done! See you when I'm dead!” he laughed again and she stuck her finger up over her shoulder as she stormed off, “Nice grave by the way, jackass!”

The laughter cut short and she smirked in satisfaction, glad she got the final word for once.

In typical cocky fashion, Dickson had left the keys in the car, and Nancy slipped into the warmth of the van with a sigh, closing the door on the rain and letting herself rest for a moment before starting the engine and making her way slowly back to Elm Street.

No one paid any attention to the black van that parked at the end of Elm Street, or to the girl who climbed out into the rain walked slowly along the sodden footpath.

Springwood felt just like it had the day Nancy had arrived all those years ago. The residents went about their lives, unaware that just below the surface of their peaceful existence, a nightmare lurked, waiting to return.

Her home seemed to elude the town entirely. It still stood, empty and careworn, and yet no one gave it a second glace if they ever happened to pass it.

Nancy couldn't think of a better place for her to die, so she opened the blue door and climbed the rotting stairs to her room one final time.

“And now I lay me down to sleep,” she sighed, falling back onto the dust covered bead with a soft _'thump' ._

The rain poured on outside, tapping against the windows, and Nancy closed her eyes, fully prepared to never open them again while the rain lulled her to sleep.

The sound of the water changed around her, and when she felt the touch of a hand brushing a strand of her hair she knew she was home, and she looked up to meet a pair of red eyes.

“About time you came home,” Krueger sneered, and she pushed herself up on her elbows, looking around at the Temple of Acheron, “But your a little more alive than I expected,”

Nancy leaned forward mischievously, “Well I thought, what better way to die than at the hands of the Springwood Slasher?”

Freddy chuckled, “You were too scared to do it yourself, so you came to the master? I'm flattered, but are you really sure you want to go out like that?”

Nancy got to her feet, “Sure, You've already taken everything else, so you might as well take my life,”

She paced over to the murky river, her reflection barely visible in its roiling surface.

“And if I don't?”

Nancy spun around, “What, I'm not good enough to kill?”

She couldn't tell if he was playing or not. His expression was unreadable, and he seemed frozen to the ground.

“Freddy, what's going on?” Nancy finally broke the silence, “You left me in Westin Hills all alone, you didn't kill Dickson when you had the chance, you won't kill _me,_ and you can't even look me in the eye! Seriously, what's the difference between taking my life and taking my soul?”

“Do you want it back?” He cocked his head, his face still an unreadable mask.

“No, I want the truth! Tell me the truth, tell me what's wrong!”

The sound of the river behind her died and she turned around only to find herself standing in her old bedroom, looking down on what she could only assume was her current sleeping self.

“Freddy enough bullshit!” she spun around again to glare at him, jumping when he appeared close behind her, “Do you... not want me to come back?”

It was a moment before Nancy realized that the startling _'crunch!'_ that tore through the room was in fact his glove slicing through the wooden bed-end, tearing four deep gouges in its wake.

“Not want you back...” Freddy lowered his head, and Nancy stepped back warily, not liking the edge to his voice, “Ohh Nancy... You forget, you belong to me! And you have no _idea_ how _frustrating_ it was when they _took you from me!”_

Every other word was punctuated by the glove slashing through whatever he could reach, “Two weeks in an asylum? That's an _eternity_ in my world! And when I found a way to kill that little brat and get you back, _I couldn't fucking do it!”_

Nancy had backed up against the wall now, her heart pounding in her chest. On the bed, her sleeping self twisted around in the sheets.

“Why?!” she shouted back, holding his livid gaze firmly.

Krueger clenched his fists and twisted his neck in frustration, as though the words were painful to say, “Because it would have risked you soul! He had it, and if I made the wrong move, it could have been lost forever!”

“You... didn't want to risk my soul?” Nancy raised her eyebrows, relief flooding her veins.

“Why did you think I gave you the real location of my body?” he snarled, “If I couldn't kill them through you-”

Nancy jumped forward, throwing her arms around his neck, “You idiot!” she laughed, you absolute fool of a nightmare! You were going to risk mortality just for me? I was trying to protect _you!_ ”

“I don't need protecting,” he smirked, his temper fading as quickly as it had risen, “You on the other hand, cant seem to keep yourself out of trouble even when you're dead!”

“Speaking of dead,” Nancy turned to look at herself on the bed, “Why won't you kill me?”

Nancy felt him tense beneath her hands before he darted away, circling to the opposite side of the bed, “One final choice,” he growled softly, keeping the brim of his hat low over his face, “You didn't get to chose last time, but this time... you could wake up and walk away,”

Nancy stared at him, shocked into silence.

“Well?” he lifted his chin slightly, waiting for her to answer.

“Krueger...What the actual _fuck_ are you talking about?!” Her voice got louder and she snatched a pillow from the bed, tossing it at him and knocking his hat askew, “You do understand what the words ' _I Love You'_ mean, don't you? You do know I've turned down countless opportunities to leave, right? My god, you drive me fucking crazy!” Nancy armed herself with another pillow, charging directly over the mattress and her sleeping self to wallop him again.

“You are the most frustrating!” _thwak!_ “Thick-headed!” _thwak!_ “temperamental!” _thw-_

“ENOUGH!”

The pillow was slashed to pieces in an instant, sending a shower of feathers over the room and leaving Nancy empty handed and furious standing on the bed.

“Do you want me to stay or not, because if you don't you can damn well give my soul back and-”

“Marry me,”

The words were so odd, so out of place. Nancy shook her head in confusion.

“Come again?”

“Oh you will,” he smirked, “But first...”


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Nancy stood on the bed, in a shower of pillow feathers, gaping like a fish at the currently kneeling Dream Demon on the ground before her.

“Finally found a way to shut you up,” Kruger snickered, reaching his gloved hand out and opening it to reveal a small red and green box in his palm.

“W-what the fuck is happening right now?” Nancy stuttered, “That better not be what I think it is!”

The box snapped open, revealing a silver ring embedded with a large ruby and several emeralds, “No, no, no this... this isn't real! This is a dream, a real dream! There is no way!”

“You are not making this easy,” He rolled his eyes, jumping onto the bed to thrust the offending object at her.

“But... you don't love me,” Nancy said weakly, still shaking her head in bewilderment.

“ _Of course I fucking love you!”_ The words were snarled in vicious counterpoint to their meaning, “You think I go around laying trails of roses for everyone?!”

Nancy gasped. The roses. Acheron. It wasn't just an apology, it was a proposal.

“You were supposed to be a tool! You were just another one of my children to hunt and use and kill! How was I supposed to know you would return? You show up out of fucking nowhere all grown up and still holding all your powers and you _don't even remember me!”_

“And not only did you not remember me, ohhh no! You actively fought me! All all the while, you tormented me like a fucking demon sent strait from hell! The more I scared you, the more you fought! Every time I approached you, you seemed so ready to give in to me... but you never did, not truly! I had to pull you out of hell before you would even give me the smallest hint of true-” He paused, seemingly realizing what he was saying and clamping his mouth shut, looking furious at himself.

“Okay,” she nodded slightly, reeling from the words she never thought she would hear. It wasn't a profession of love so much as an angry, reluctant torrent.

“What?”

“Okay... I accept?”

Krueger paused, looking like he had lost the trail of the conversation. Slowly, a grin split triumphantly over his face.

In a flash of swirling lights, Nancy felt herself fall through the bed and land somewhere new.

“Will you stop doing that!” She shouted, opening her eyes to find herself alone in a hallway facing a gigantic set of double doors.

“Wow, he really doesn't waste time,” she looked down to find herself in a lacy white dress, “Not bad... A bit princessy... wait, you didn't even give me shoes!” She shouted, lifting the hem of the dress and looking at a pair of white stockings.

“Hold on- you want to do it now?!”

The door creaked open and pinkish-gold light spilled out, flooding the hall and making her squint. Somewhere in the rafters a band started up Mendelssohn's wedding march and she laughed, stepping onto the carpeted runway of the Westin Hills Chapel.

A little girl with ribbons in her hair darted around her, tossing petals from a basket and Nancy followed, glancing at the crowd curiously as she walked down the isle and trying to ignore the embarrassed flush growing on her cheeks, feeling utterly ridiculous.

At the altar, leaning casually against the pulpit, Krueger smirked down at her and she laughed harder when she stepped up to meet him, “Well don't you look dashing in a tuxedo!”

“It wouldn't be a dream wedding without your dream man, would it?” he replied, “the dress looks great too if I don't say so myself, but I think it would look better on my floor,”

“Are you done?” Nancy hid her face, barely able to comprehend the chaos of what was apparently her wedding.

“Almost,” he pointed to the happy if slightly confused crowd that filled the seats below, “You should take some time to greet the guests, they were just dying to get an invitation!”

“One more pun and I leave you at the altar,” Nancy chided, trying not to give in and laugh.

“We are gathered here today-” A voice began, and Nancy screamed, stumbling over her dress to put Freddy between herself and the monstrous apparition.

“Jesus fucking Christ what is that!?” The small creature turned it's eyeless gaze upon her.

Freddy extended a blade, poked the diminutive monster lightly in the chest and stood back up, “No idea,”

“Did you make it?” Nancy eyed it warily.

“Nope,” Krueger shrugged, seemingly unfazed, “Must have came from hell,”

Nancy reluctantly took Freddy's hand and let him guide her to the altar, leaving the wizened, hollow looking minister to stand between them.

“We are gathered here today,” The Minister began again, sounding annoyed, “To bind these two souls in Unholy Matrimony,”

Nancy went to protest the word unholy, but felt Krueger squeeze her hand and give her a warning glare and she fell silent, surprised at the sudden bureaucracy of the afterlife.

“Do you, Nancy Eileen Chambers, take this uh...'man' to be your husband in both life, death and all that lays in between?”

Nancy looked at the gross little creature, then out at the expecting crowd of dead or dreaming guests, then directly into the red eyes of the monster that had plagued her since childhood.

“You used me to kill innocent children. You killed my parents. You turned my friends against me and ruined any chance I ever had at a real life. You lied, tricked, chased and tortured me until I had nothing left...”

If looks could kill Nancy was sure she would die on the spot, but she held his gaze and kept her smile.

“You were also my best friend. You made me laugh, taught me to be myself. You made me love you, and even though you _really need to learn to use your words,_ ” she emphasized, “You showed me love and respect in return,”

The Minister made a gesture with his hand for her to hurry up while Krueger rolled his eyes.

“I do,” Nancy breathed, “Freddy Krueger, in life, death and everything that lays in between, I give you my love, heart and soul,”

A wave of hushed gossip and sighs came from the crowd and Nancy rolled her eyes, trying not to blush even more.

“How romantic,” His words dripped sarcasm and she knew he was enjoying the hell out of her discomfort.

“Do you, Frederick Charles Krueger-” Nancy snorted so loud that the Minister paused, earning herself a seething glance from her apparent fiance.

“What's so funny, Nancy _Eileen_?” he hissed.

“ _IF YOU DON'T MIND, I DO NOT HAVE ALL CENTURY!”_

Nancy and Krueger both looked guiltily at their unexpected Minister and Nancy mouthed a short 'sorry'.

“Do you take this woman to be yours, in life, death and all that lays in between?”

“I-”

“Knowing full your agreement with the Somnipaths still stands?”

“The what?” Nancy looked from Krueger to the Minister.

“Do you swear to love, cherish and respect her in addition to the guarding of the Gates of Nightmare?”

“What's a Nightmare Gate?” Nancy asked.

“Why the fuck do _my_ vows have all this extra shit?” he growled over her, “Fine, whatever, I do! Now get the fuck out of my dreamscape!”

“Then by the eternal powers vested in me,” The Minister bowed his head solemnly, “I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. The ring?”

The skeleton of a small child wandered up, holding out a velvet cushion with the ruby and emerald ring on it.

Krueger snatched it up and held Nancy's left hand, sliding it gently over her finger. Nancy felt it tighten and warm, and was about to ask what it was made of when the Minister declared, “You many now kiss the bride!”

A hand caressed her cheek, slipping behind her neck to guide her closer, and Nancy took a shallow breath, feeling like a teenager being kissed for the first time.

His lips pressed against hers and she heard the band start up again for the second half of the most overused yet still appropriate song in marriage history, the instruments roaring triumphantly over the suddenly cheering crowd.

“So, tell me again,” Nancy said softly when they broke apart.

“Tell what?” He eyes her curiously.

“That you love me,” she smirked, “I've been waiting an awfully long time to hear it,”

He pressed his cheek against her own, whispering in her ear, “Later, but for now...” he stepped back, splaying the blades on his glove in the shining light as he grinned, looming over her, “Run,”

“Excuse me?” nancy stepped back, feeling the chill of fear that hadn't burdened her since the last time she died.

“You heard me, bitch,” he sneered.

“RUN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a round of applause for the creepy little Minister from Beetlejuice!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok these last two Chapters are straight up just... sex. Whelp, have fun!

Chapter Twelve

Nancy's feet slammed painfully against the pavement as she tore through the streets of Springwood, her lungs tearing to pieces as she struggled to keep ahead of the monster that she knew was in pursuit.

“You didn't give me shoes on purpose!” she panted, turning another corner and bolting forward, just knowing that her once white stockings were coated in dirt and blood.

Nancy had never really been the type of girl to fantasize about her own wedding, but if she had to guess, it would not have involved running down an empty street in a heavy layer of lace and silk while being pursued by her own intended, and it certainly wouldn't have involved a creepy interdenominational minister that used words like 'Unholy' or 'Pact'.

“Freddy please, I don't want to play final girl!” she shouted over her shoulder, “I thought this would be a bit more romantic!”

Her pleas were answered by cruel laughter and she picked up the pace, “When I asked you to kill me I was thinking something a little more... Shakespearean! I didn't mean I wanted to be scared to death!”

Her chest began to ache and she slowed, the cold wave of panic setting in.

Once, long ago, she had slightly feared for her well-being whenever she met with him in her dreams. Krueger was a nightmare that she thought she could beat. Now she had put her absolute foot in it and asked him to kill her, and, for the first time ever, she knew he would.

“Wait, I changed my mind,” she shouted, turning another corner, “I want to do it myself!”

“Too late, Nancy,” he laughed, “You're mine now... I've waited a long time to take that final breath from you!”

Nancy was scared. More scared than she had ever been, and that was saying something since she had literally been to hell, but still he never let up. Eventually, with no forethought, she found herself back on Elm street.

“Seriously, does this place run in a labyrinth around my house?” She sighed, aching from head to toe, “I'm starting to think that death would be preferable...”

She hurled herself over the still broken front door and dashed up the stairs, “Yes!” She clung to the door frame of her bedroom. Her body was still there on the bed, tossing and turning.

But how to end it?

There were scissors on the bedside table, but that seemed a bit messy. Maybe she could strangle herself with the sheets?

“Nancy... where are yoooou?” she heard a stair creak and jumped onto the bed, straddling herself and wrapping her hands nervously around her own throat, feeling a set wrap tightly around her dream self from behind.

“You know,” he growled in her ear, “It takes several minutes to die from strangulation, are you can apply enough... pressure?” he squeezed tightly and she gasped, immediately letting go of her dream self.

“You've run from me for too long,” he hissed, and a spike of fear went through her when a set of blades pressed against her spine, “I've dreamed of your death since the moment I found you wandering my dreamscape,”

“Can demons dream?” Nancy asked.

“This one can,” she felt his breath on the back of her neck and the blades pushed in, tearing the back of her gown and making her whimper.

“Freddy, please... I'm scared,” she breathed, her heart pounding in her ears.

“Ohh I know,” he chuckled, sliding the blades up and down her spine, “But don't worry, I'll be gentle,”

“Do you even know the meaning of the word?” Nancy replied, wincing when his other hand tightened on her throat.

“I've been nothing _but_ gentle with you... after all, you're so _breakable_!”

His fingers pressed closed and Nancy grabbed at him, gasping for breath, “N-no, not again!” she coughed, pulling his hand away, “I'm not suffocating twice!”

He laughed, pressing a kiss just below her ear, “Then how should I take you?”

“I don't know!” Nancy took the chance to climb off her sleeping self and stand up to face him, “Just not by scaring me to death!”

Krueger stretched out on the bed, throwing an arm over her sleeping shoulders and frowning slightly, “You're really scared of dying again? You've already done it once!”

“So have you!” Nancy countered, “Do you feel like getting set on fire again?”

He fell silent, his expression thoughtful. Eventually, he extended his gloved hand and pointed a blade at her.

“I know what to do,” he snickered.

“You do?” Nancy glanced between the glove and her sleeping body, “Will it hurt?”

“You won't even notice it,” He grinned wickedly.

Nancy hesitated, she didn't like how much fun he seemed to be having, “Promise?”

He winked, and Nancy felt the sudden urge to slap the cockiness from his face, “Okay... so how?”

“Look down, kiddo,” He was barely holding in a laugh and Nancy glanced down at her white dress, her fingers moving shakily to the dark patch of wetness that had blossomed on her chest.

“What... How? When?!”

“About two minutes ago,” He shrugged, poking the matching wound on her sleeping body, “You were busy being scared of suffocating, and these bad boys are just _so sharp,_ and you're just _so breakable!_ ” he flicked the glove idly.

“I'm dead?” She stared at the hole the single blade had made from her back, through her heart and out just below her left breast, a smile slowly spreading on her face.

“I'm dead!” she laughed, throwing herself over her dead body to land on the dream demon, who caught her easily, “You did it! I didn't feel a thing! You're amazing!” she felt euphoric. She was finally dead again.

“I know,” he gloated, “You were being such a fucking baby about the whole thing-”

Nancy cut him off with a kiss, “You're amazing!” she kissed him again, “You're fabulous! You're an asshole and I fucking love you!”

“Do go on,” He grinned.

“What now?” she looked down at her dead body next to them on the bed, “Do you think anyone will find me?”

“This place is a ghost house, you'll rot in peace, love,” he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, “As for what's next... I think it's high time we started our honeymoon,”

“And where does the big bad dream demon plan on taking me for a romantic getaway?” Nancy teased, heaping her dress up over her legs and swatting him with a wad of blood splattered Tulle.

“Oh it's a real _dream_ ,” he purred, and he pulled her down, past her empty body and through the mattress into darkness.

Nancy tugged on the silk bindings that held her arms to the top of the bed, mumbling protests through the gag in her mouth.

“What?” Krueger snickered from the end of the bed where he stood, “Did you expect something different?”

She had, actually. When they slipped through the darkness only to arrive at her own front door once more, Nancy had given him a quizzical look, but her questions fell to giggling when he swept her off her feet and carried her through the door like a newly wed, which she was.

“Welcome home,” he had laughed, kicking the door to the basement open and narrowly avoiding smacking her head on the frame as he carried her down into the cloying heat of the colossal furnace room.

“You aughta' consider yourself lucky,” he continued, pacing the bed, a hint of anger bleeding into his tone, “After all the shit you put me through I should just tie you up down here permanently!”

“Mnt mmf faumt!” Nancy tried to reply through her gag.

“What's that?” he cupped a hand to his ear, “You want to thank me for saving your miserable hide a second time? That you're going to be a good girl and stay put instead of running around putting your soul at risk?”

“mft?”

“Oh, you need a lesson all right,” he wagged a finger at her, “By the time I'm done with you, you won't even be able to walk!”

Nancy gulped, twisting the binds and curling her feet away from him.

“Now, let's get you out of this tacky white lie,” he grinned, crawling up the bed in pursuit and shoving her legs aside easily so he could lean over her chest.

“So, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“Mf fhry?”

The blade traced around the top of her dress, following the outline of her breasts before settling in between and slowly cutting down, leaving a fresh trail of blood as her skin broke and the dress fell apart.

Nancy took the chance to look down at the permanent wound over her heart. A new echo from a new death.

She gasped when his tongue met where the blade ended and he licked up, lathing the fresh cut with a grin before slipping sideways to pay attention to her exposed nipples, teasing and plucking each one with his teeth until she began to whimper and writhe beneath him.

“You can't imagine how it feels,” he said between mouthfuls of her flesh, “To watch others constantly steal away something that belongs to you... My life, my children, my town... my Nancy!”

Nancy thrust against him in desperation but he pushed her back down to the bed, “But you're mine now, in every way... even hell can't take you from me now!” He bit down hard, making her cry out so he could dart up, tear the gag from her lips and swallow her sounds with his mouth, kissing her hard enough to bruise and devouring the air from her lungs.

“You... really... have it bad,” Nancy panted when he pulled away to look at her with satisfaction. Clearly a monster suffering from love was nothing to take lightly.

“You're about to get it worse,” he grabbed her legs roughly below the knees and dragged them towards her head, tearing away her stockings and panties roughly to expose her beneath the hem of the blood soaked gown.

He thrust into her without warning, making her scream as he drove himself fully between her legs with a groan.

“My... wife...” he breathed, rubbing his cheek against one of her trembling legs.

Nancy gripped the bindings, wanting to wrap her hands around his neck and pull him close, “C'mon Freddy, let me out to play...”

Blades sliced through the mattress inches from her neck, “Only if you beg,” he smirked, pulling out slowly and thrusting back, making her whimper and groan with the intrusion.

He began to take her slowly, savoring each movement, lost in taking his own pleasure from her and leaving her strapped helplessly to the bed, struggling to gain more of him.

Every time she felt herself getting close he would change up his rhythm slightly and she would groan in frustration, whispering his name and begging for more.

“Freddy... please,” she broke, almost sobbing when he bought her to a painful edge and left her hanging, “I'm sorry, You won't loose me again...just let me...”

“Oh, does Nancy want something for herself?” He mocked her, ghosting his fingers over her clit and making her jump, “Or maybe I should just leave you here, wet and wanting, until you _really_ understand the consequences of your actions?!”

“I didn't make you fall in love, Jackass!” Nancy growled out in frustration, “You can't punish me for that!”

“Can't I?”

He began to slam himself into her, his fingers tormenting the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs and she screamed feeling herself reach her peak.

“Ahh... fuck! - wait, no!”

He laughed, pulling out of her just before she could fall to pieces around his cock and she screamed again, feeling the emptiness like a stab wound.

“Asshole!”

“If you say so,” he grinned evilly and Nancy felt his weight shift, the head of his cock pressing lower until it found her soaked back entrance, slipping in without hindrance.

She gasped, loosing her breath as he filled her while still leaving her feeling empty and cheated.

Again he began to take from her, glorying in her pain and anger as he increased his pace, making sure to tease her with his hand enough to keep her close to the edge as he fucked her ass, growling obscenities as he rode her right to the end of his own pleasure.

“Fall with me,” he whispered finally, crushing himself over her and smothering her mouth as he rubbed her, between thrusts, and Nancy finally felt the sweet relief of climax taking her over, pulling her sweat soaked body down with his as they both screamed in carnal pleasure.

In the lull of rest that lay just beyond, once they had separated and were left gasping for breath, Nancy heard her voice even though she never planned on speaking and she cursed whatever gods had given her a sassy mouth.

“I'm... pretty sure... I can still walk,”


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Nancy cursed her mouth again, lifting her hips in time with the sharp blades that rested under her, pushing her up with each movement and threatening her most sensitive areas.

“Ride harder, bitch,” he growled, twitching a finger and making her jump, her body burning with the effort of her movements.

He had kept her at it for hours, watching with satisfaction as she sat in his lap and rode his cock, torn straps of silk still clinging loosely to her wrists after he had severed them and put her in charge.

“...need rest,” she panted, as much as she was enjoying the endeavor, her legs had begun to give way, and her whole body shook as she collapsed on his chest.

“Giving up already?” he teased, pulling at her hair, “How did you ever stay alive so long?”

“...Didn't have to fuck for my life, did I?” she barely managed to reply, her face redder than the stripes on the sweater it was pressed to.

“Ahh so we finally admit that those late night rendezvous were all for fun?” he nudged the glove again and she gave a halfhearted lift of her hips, caught between exhaustion and ecstasy.

“Oh, poor little Nancy has finally reached her limit?”

Nancy nodded weakly into his chest.

He growled in satisfaction, “Say the magic words, and Freddy can bring you home again,”

Red eyes flashed down at her expectantly and Nancy couldn't even summon the energy to roll her eyes at him.

“Words... words... I love you... I'm yours... I'm here... I'm fucking tired and horny-”

“Love you too,” he grinned cheekily, grabbing her hips and taking control.

Nancy let herself go limp, feeling him slid in and out without the constant threat of the blades and she sighed, letting herself slide over the edge, her body turning to molten lava against her lovers as he joined her in her climax and thrust deep, filling her with hot seed.

They collapsed in a heap and Nancy stretched out with a sigh, burying her face into his sweater to secretly enjoy the scent of ash and blood that lingered on him.

She was finally dead. She was safe back in the dreamscape. The last of 'her' victims were rotting somewhere in a crush yard, and by the time the sun rose on Elm Street and the rest of Springwood, the entire few decades would feel like they had never happened.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered after a moment.

'What the fuck did you do now?” he growled back, sounding, for once, just as exhausted.

'Springwood reset. You have to start again,”

She felt him laugh beneath her, “Not the first time, Kid,” he ran his blades through her hair fondly, “They always remember me, and with your help, they won't be safe anywhere...and in the mean time, you'll be able to see me work my magic,”

“I do regret sleeping through the last round,” she mumbled, “at least now they can go back to blaming you and leave me to rest in peace,”

“You were a bit too good a stealing the spotlight,” he laughed again.

“Never wanted it,” She sighed, “I just wanted to...” she paused, not quite sure what she had ever wanted besides what she currently had.

“If you sleep too long, I'll make you pay,” he warned.

Nancy chuckled, then lifted her head, “So what was that creepy minister thing, and what did he mean about the Nightmare gates?”

She felt him shrug beneath her, “One of the many mysteries of Hell,”

“And the gates?” she pressed.

He hesitated, “You really want to hear all that bullshit?”

Nancy nodded, looking up to see his face, he rolled his eyes and muttered, “Fine,”

“When I died, I took an offer from the last of the Somnipaths,” he began, sounding annoyed, “Humans are hard to torment these days, and they were dying out. I took eternal life and control of the dreams of all men in return for guarding the gates of nightmare,”

“Guarding them from what?” Nancy asked curiously.

“None of your fucking business!” he replied, rolling her so she was on her side next to him, “The point is, this gig comes with a catch, but it ain't exactly hard, so I plan to keep it that way!”

“But the little creepy guy said-”

“Shut the fuck up,” he kissed her, and Nancy knew that was all she would get out of him.

“Fine, don't answer,” she pulled away and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, “I'm going for a shower,”

Krueger's face split into a grin and she raised a finger, “Don't even think about it!”

She left him cackling on the bed as she limped up the stairs, truly unable to walk after their post-wed marathon, but she knew it would be worth it to feel the hot water on her skin and finally wash herself of all the sweat and other bodily fluids that clung to her skin.

“ _Maybe I didn't love you, Quite as often as I could have_

_And maybe I didn't treat you, Quite as good as I should have_

_If I made you feel second best, Girl, I'm so sorry I was blind_

_You were always on my mind...”_

Nancy sang happily, lathering the soap over her aching muscles. Her feet refused to hold her, so she sat in the tub under the hot water, trying to sort through everything that had happened to her in the past few weeks.

_And maybe I didn't hold you, All those lonely, lonely times_

_And I guess I never told you, I'm so happy you are mine,_

_Little things I should have said and done, I just never took the time..._

Her hand stopped mid swipe of the sponge and she glanced that the shower curtain, peering through the mist at the bathroom door which had just creaked.

She rose to her feet, not trusting it to be the wind, and rinsed her face, letting the hot water run over her throat and down to cleanse her chest.

_'You were always on my mind... you were always on my mind...”_

“ _TEEELL ME! TELL ME THAT YOUR SWEET LOVE HASN'T DIED!”_

Nancy practically jumped through the shower curtain at the sound of a new voice, only to find herself held in a secure set of arms.

“What is _wrong_ with you?!” she snarled, slapping at Krueger and spitting water out of her mouth.

She spun around and he grinned at her, shower water spraying from his hat like an umbrella as he pulled her close.

“ _Give me, give me one more chance to keep you satisfied... oh satisfied, I'll keep you satisfied...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to slap everyone in the face with cheesy fluff, but I absolutely cannot get over Danzig's cover of "You are always on my mind", and so it became our outro! Hope you all had fun with our little mini-sequel, and I definitely hope you all have a Happy New Year (Or at least better than 2020), stay kinky folks!~


End file.
